Theory of Nothing
by Dane Blanche
Summary: O que é certo? O que é errado? Quem está falando a verdade e quem está mentindo? Quem foi que definiu essa realidade? De onde eu vim? Para onde irei? Quem sou eu? Por quê nasci? Por quê vou morrer? " -Há mais coisas entre o Céu e a Terra do que sonha a nossa vã filosofia." " -Mas há coisas que podemos desvendar... Quer descobrir?" / Cap.5 - Despertar! Os cavaleiros de ouro revivem!
1. I - Fim

_**Baseado em um sonho que tive em 2008**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**Theory of Noything**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**I**_

_**Fim**_

_**"Porque tu és pó e ao pó hás de voltar." - Gênesis 3:19 **_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_Estive a pensar ao longo do tempo como contaria uma história._

_E qual história deveria contar._

_Assisti a tantos descobertas sem razão. Tantas guerras sem valor. Tantos casamentos sem amor. Tantas mortes que não tiveram vida._

_Já vi de tudo nessa vida e morte. _

_Vi o homem nascer do útero de um chimpanzé, Eva comer o fruto, Prometeu fugir com o fogo. Presenciei Jesus se sacrificar, Maomé fugir, Lutero desobedecer. Acompanhei Alexandre conquistar um povo, Julio César tornar-se Otávio, Ciro dominar uma terra. Estava lá quando Carlos Magno se curvou, quando Papa Urbano II empunhou a espada do Rei Artur, quando Os Lusíadas desafiaram Poseidon. Vi Napoleão cair, George Washington se levantar, Sebastião tornar-se santo. Andei ao lado de Mandela, chorei com os palestinos, senti fome com Gandhi. Fui eu quem contou os mortos de Hitler, quem socorreu as vítimas de Stalin, quem se lembrou dos esquecidos dos Aliados.  
><em>

_Quantas vidas contaram a você, histórias de Glória, de Salvação, de Esperança. Mas a minha história ultrapassa a todas, pois ela contará a história de todos._

_Será que devo contá-la para ti mortal ou imortal que lê meu monólogo? __Será que devo confiar-lhe meus segredos? __Meu passado, presente e futuro...?_

_Talvez dez pessoas leem aquilo que minha razão vos descreve._

_Provavelmente menos... Mas está tudo bem._

_Um segredo só funciona se todos aqueles que sabem estiverem mortas. __Mas não te preocupas, caro leitor, pois sua morte já está definida e não há nada que Eu possa fazer._

_Está sentenciado, assim como eu e todas as figuras ilustres que tiveram a vida narrada em papéis._

_Minha história? Alfa e Omega, o princípio e o fim, o que era e o que há de vir: é o que vou lhe contar._

_**~O~o~O~**_

_21 de dezembro de 2012, 23h47min_

_Campos próximos a Jerusalém, Palestina_

**_"Eu vi quando o Cordeiro abriu o primeiro dos sete selos, e ouvi o primeiro dos quatro Seres vivos a dizer com voz de trovão: 'Vem!'. Vi então um cavalo branco. Seu cavaleiro tinha um arco, e deram-lhe uma coroa. Saiu vitorioso e para vencer mais a ainda."_**

O exército inteiro estava lá.

Homens e Mulheres. Deuses e Deusas. Animais. Seres. Heróis e Vilões.

A batalha seguia ardente. O campo de batalha era cercado por violentas chamas que queimavam com ódio a terra. Não havia escapatória.

Tudo estava destruído. Era um descampado sem vida, exceto pelas almas que estavam lá guerreando. O pouco do céu visível por entre as fumaças negras estava púrpuro, o Sol era imenso e vermelho pairando no horizonte a leste, e contracenando a oeste brilhava a lua cheia, com todas as suas crateras mortas.

A Água Fora manchada de sangue, a Terra estava envenenada pelos fluidos dos corpos, o ar tornava-se pesado pelos vapores consumados pelo fogo. E o Fogo destruía a tudo, inclusive a si próprio.

Os que batalhavam? Gritavam em plenos pulmões. Agarravam com todas as forças a chama de suas vidas. Levantavam, caiam, levantavam e caiam. Até o último suspiro. Cambaleavam, amaldiçoavam, lutavam.

Os que morreram? Seus corpos estavam lá, espectadores de uma batalha que jamais deveria acontecer. Seus olhos vidrados guardavam imagens que ninguém jamais deveria ver. A pele queimada pelo suor. O rosto petrificado amaldiçoavam tudo o que viam.

Suas almas? Não há alma, nem espírito ou energia que sobreviva sobre os campos que um dia jorraram leite e mel.

Haviam homens no céu que detinham asas. Algumas asas eram macias e brancas. Outras asas eram duras e negras. Eles batalhavam entre si, fazendo o Céu azul sangrar e transformar-se em vermelho vivo.

Haviam homens na terra que tinham armaduras. Algumas armaduras eram brilhantes e douradas. Outras armaduras eram opacas e acinzentadas. Eles batalhavam entre si, fazendo a Terra verde e o Oceano azul sangrarem e transformarem-se em vermelho vivo.

Haviam homens no inferno que não tinham nada. Não havia guerra nem sangue. Os homens se amavam, abraçavam uns aos outros. Buscavam Luz. Calor. Amor. Cura. Comida. Água. Ar. Vida. Fazendo o inferno vermelho vivo transformar-se em dourado.

- Não há como vencermos isso. - o corpo ensanguentado do rapaz apoiava-se em uma foice.

- Vamos destruir esse lugar. - Falou a moça negra. - E levá-los junto conosco para o inferno.

- Convoque-os. - e dizendo isso, o rapaz ergueu seu pingente em forma de cruz sujo de sangue.

-... Não há escapatória. - a outra jovem suspendia o corpo em uma rocha e em uma espada.

_"Eu criei o Alfa."_

_**"Quando abriu o segundo selo, ouvi o segundo Ser vivo dizer: 'Vem!'. E apareceu um outro cavalo, vermelho, e ao seu cavaleiro foi dado o poder de tirar a paz da terra, de modo que os homens se matassem uns aos outros. E foi lhe dada uma grande espada."**_

Um jovem segurando um rosário ajudava uma mulher que pouco respirava, segurando-a e protegendo-lha, mas ainda detinha nas mãos frouxas uma katana.

- Faltam dez minutos. Não vai dar tempo... Precisamos pará-los e...

- Se destruirmos esse lugar, sentenciaremos toda vida que há. - falou o jovem louro.

- E se não destruirmos... Eles o farão. - a moça respirava com muita dificuldade. - E consumirão a tudo que existe. Tudo o que fizemos será...

Ela se calou quando raios começaram a cair do céu, iluminando a todos com uma luz mórbida. O cheiro de enxofre intensificava-se e poeiras levantavam do chão.

- Se destruímos esse planeta e leva-los junto para o Tártaro, então daremos a oportunidade de outro planeta, em alguma parte desse universo, gerar vida. - Um homem moreno apareceu atrás do casal - É nossa única chance.

- Onde ela está? - a moça desvencilhou-se dos braços de seu apoio e foi até o homem que falava. - Onde estão todos?

- Está viva. Os outros também estão, mas não por muito tempo. - voltou seu olhar ao outro. - Compreende nossa situação, não é mesmo?

Os três olharam para o Sol que morria lentamente no horizonte. Haviam inúmeras estrelas que brilhavam com tamanha intensidade que elevava a temperatura, secava a água e trincava o chão.

- Então, vamos.

_"Eu destruí o Omega."_

**_"Quando abriu o terceiro selo, ouvi o terceiro Ser vivo dizer: "Vem!". Vi então um cavalo preto, e o seu cavaleiro tinha na mão uma balança. E ouvi uma voz no meio dos quatro Seres vivos: "Um quilo de trigo por um dia de trabalho! Três quilos de cevada por um dia de trabalho! Não prejudiques o azeite e o__ vinho"._**

- Isso é ridículo! - os cabelos cinzas esvoaçavam, cortando a garganta de todos que via pela frente. - Não vamos desistir, isso ainda não acabou!

Dois jovens estavam parados ao seu lado, nada os atacava, mas também não atacavam a ninguém. Um mulher vestida de véu e um velho de olhos fechados e pendendo em sua mão um cajado, olhavam o mais jovem a guerrear incessantemente. Sombras materializavam-se e eram mortas pelo menino. Incessantemente.

- Já acabou, meu caro. - falou o senhor.

- NÃO!

- Sim. Vamos nos reunir com os demais e explodiremos essa dimensão. - abriu seus olhos branquiçados. - Falhamos.

- Vai desistir velhote?! E tudo que fizemos? E toda a humanidade que está lá fora hein?!

O senhor ficou estático, olhando para o menino a sua frente com um olhar irredutível.

- Não há futuro para nós. - a mulher que permanecia calada retirou o véu. - Vamos... Por favor - e estendeu sua mão ao mais novo, que relutou até enfim embainhar sua espada e segurar-lhe a mão, fria.

- Reunimo-nos. - e dizendo isso, o velho ergueu seu cajado que iluminava em sua ponta.

Um pouco mais ao fundo, próximo ao leito de algo que no passado foi um rio, uma mulher tentava estancar as entranhas de um homem que urrava de dor.

- Precisamos de mais um minuto! - os dedos finos estavam empapados de sangue.

- Não temos tempo! - arreganhou os dentes de dor - Pegue isso! - estendeu uma fecha dourada. - Enfie em meu coração e pegue meu poder! Precisamos destruir esse lugar antes que aqueles caras vão para outras Galáxias. - gemeu.

A moça de cabelos lisos e prateados, assim como seus olhos, tomou a arma em suas mãos e sentiu lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos.

- Não há esperança...

_"Eu ocultei o Gama."_

**_"Quando abriu o quarto selo, ouvi o quarto Ser vivo dizer: "Vem!". Vi então um cavalo esverdeado, e o seu cavaleiro era chamado "a Morte", e a Morada dos mortos o acompanhava. Foi-lhe dado poder sobre a quarta parte da terra, para que matasse pela espada, pela fome e pelas feras da terra"._**

O interior da Terra rugia, lavas escapavam pela boca dos vulcões, as montanhas cresciam, os abismos afundavam-se. Os animais corriam e se escondia, as aves fugiam. As árvores perdiam suas folhas ao vento brusco que soprava, as plantas estavam destroçadas.

A poeira subia para a atmosfera, impedindo a passagem de Luz e criando uma penumbra permanente.

Meteoritos despencavam do Espaço em chamas, maltratavam o planeta que fora o primeiro a ter vida.

Ao longe, pessoas vestidas de negro misturavam-se com as sombras que se formavam. Elas olhavam fixamente o Sol que se punha para jamais retornar. O campo de batalha era um deslumbre aos seus olhos e todo o cenário montado estava perfeito. Aos pés do mais alto, estava jogado o corpo de uma mulher, pálido e esguio, com cabelos brancos sujos de sangue, a boca entrea aberta e os olhos vidrados.

- Asteria. - Uma menina, criança sem inocência, estava estirada no campo, olhando o corpo da mulher morta. Seu cabelo confundia-se com a terra e seus olhos completamente azuis, estavam secos de qualquer lágrima. Estava sem armadura ou proteção, apenas na mão direita trazia um cetro dourado.

- Não sabe quando deve desistir, querida. - O homem mais alto não desviou seu olhar do horizonte.

Ele usava uma longa capa negra que ocultava completamente o seu rosto e corpo, como um espectro, como a morte.

- Não venci, mas também não perdi. - a menina voltou seu olhar a Lua, que brilhava intensamente. - Não vai ganhar essa luta... - sussurrou algo que apenas ele e o conjunto de pessoas pudesse ouvir.

Se estivessem cara a cara, a garota teria percebido que o homem ficara tenso, prendendo o maxilar com força e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos de ódio. Subitamente, a figura encapuzada segurava o pescoço da menina com força, fazendo sair sangue das veias, em pouco menos de um piscar.

Estavam cara a cara e ela pode ver o rosto do homem, mais jovem que sua voz denunciava ser. Olhos azuis encarando os vermelhos. Ódio e Calma.

Por um momento não houve reação alguma e as batalhas cessaram-se. A Terra tremia, a Lua rachava, O Sol se apagava. Uma sombra crescia lentamente, cegando aos poucos todos que estavam lá.

- Você perdeu... - sussurrou algo que apenas ela ouviu, sem se importar com o seu arredor. Apertava cada vez com mais força e raiva. - Como se sente tomando do próprio veneno?

A menina, sem expressar nada, continuou a encarar os olhos vermelhos do homem, vendo seu reflexo. Em seu reflexo, viu em seus olhos tudo que os cercava. Sentiu a falta de ar, o sangue escorria de sua garganta e boca sujando sua túnica branca. Os olhos começaram a ficar esbranquiçados, cegando-lhe calmamente.

Ela olhou ao seu envolto.

Uma chuva de raios e meteoritos castigavam o Planeta.

O Sol, quase se extinguindo, brilhava vermelho e quente ao horizonte.

A Lua, quase se rachando, brilhava pálida e fria ao pino do céu.

A menina encarou os olhos vermelhos até sentir a mente viajar naquele cenário vermelho embriagante.

Perdendo sua última batalha.

Suspirou e afrouxou o corpo.

_"Este é o Fim" - _e sentiu um formigamento em todo seu corpo, e a cegueira a invadiu.

Tudo ao redor ficou branco e o homem, ainda segurando o corpo flácido da menina, disse:

- Façam-se as Trevas.

_"Eu plantei, colhi e queimei a Árvore da Sabedoria e me tornei conhecedor do Bem e do Mal."_

_"Eu sou o Todo Poderoso"_

_._

_._

_._

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**25/12/2014**_

_Muito boa noite de Natal Senhoritas, Senhoras e Senhores!_

_Para os antigos leitores que leram essa história em meados de 2013, peço mil perdões por nunca mais ter postado nada. Essa história começou a ser escrita em 2012 e foi postada inicialmente com o nome de "O último suspiro do universo", mas problemas surgiram, aumentaram e foram superados parcialmente e tive que parar._

_O básico da história é o mesmo, mas muito mais amadurecida e aprofundada, afinal eu cresci nos últimos anos._

_A Theory of Anything será postada duas vezes por mês, a partir de janeiro de 2015 e não faço a menor ideia de quando irá acabar._

_O primeiro capítulo de fato será postado dia primeiro de janeiro, então vejo vocês lá!_

_Espero que gostem dessa ideia completamente maluca que tive. E como a história irá envolver muita religião e mitologias, já aviso que não será de meu intuito de ofender ninguém e garanto a todos que pesquisei muito antes de sair escrevendo._

_Beijos a todos! E se quiserem, deixem um review!_

_Feliz Natal!_


	2. II - O Início

_**Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Baseado em um sonho que tive em 2008**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**Theory of Noything**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**II**_

_**O Início**_

_**"Bem-Aventurados aqueles que leem e aqueles que ouvem as palavras da profecia e guardam as coisas nela escritas, pois o Tempo está próximo." - Apocalipse 1:3**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_Ping..._

_Ping..._

_Ping..._

_Tudo o que ouviam era o gotejar se algum líquido._

_Eles próprios estavam mergulhados naquele líquido._

_Treze homens jogados naquele mar de breu sentiam na pele nua a viscosidade gélida daquele líquido._

_Treze homens absortos naquele abismo estavam todos próximos uns dos outros, tentando sentir um calor que não mais existia. Tentando sentir uma faísca de um coração que não mais batia. _

_Por mais que andassem não chegavam a parede alguma. Por mais que mergulhassem não chegavam ao fundo daquele líquido._

_O silêncio reinava naquele mantro de escuridão. Não haviam cores, nem cheiros, nem sensações. Tudo era engolido pelas trevas._

_Sabiam que estavam lá, mas não podiam se comunicar pois a voz não saia. Eles mesmos não conseguiam ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Quando o cansaço vencia, então eram inundados por pesadelos que os afogava naquele mar de nada. O frio era absoluto._

_Apenas continuavam ali. Ouvindo o gotejar do líquido. A mente exausta não os permitia a rezar a Deus algum. Não havia paz. Não havia nada._

_Apenas eles e o líquido._

_E uma voz._

_Uma voz de pesadelo, arranhada e seca. No início era um gemido. Em seguida um grito. E então..._

_"...Vai começar..."_

_E uma risada._

_E o tormento em suas mente voltava. Mortes, gritos, infames, fome, desespero. O verdadeiro inferno. E novamente, e novamente, eternamente em sofrimento._

_"Eu quero morrer" - pensavam._

_"Você já está morto" - a voz respondia._

_"Dê um fim na minha existência, então. Me tire desse sofrimento. Quanto tempo mais..."_

_"Extinguindo sua existência, ninguém jamais se lembrará de você. Tudo o que passou do outro lado será apagado do coração das pessoas que lá viviam"_

_"Ser... Esquecido...?"_

_O silêncio voltava a reinar._

_Quem está perguntando?_

_Quem está respondendo?_

_Perdoe-me, eu não posso falar mais alto._

_Eu não sei quando você vai me ouvir, você, a quem me dirijo._

_E será que você vai me ouvir?_

_Eu lhe rogo, coloque seu ouvido perto da minha boca, por mais longe que você esteja de mim, agora ou em qualquer momento. Caso contrário, não conseguirei me fazer entender por você. E mesmo que você consinta em atender meu pedido, ainda assim muitas coisas não serão ditas, e você as terá de completar por sua conta. Preciso da sua voz, sempre que a minha ficar presa na garganta._

_Ping..._

_Ping..._

_Ping..._

_**~O~o~O~**_

_6 de janeiro de 2012, 03h21min_

_Pompéia, Itália_

O silêncio jazia naquele campo, de forma que apenas o som de cigarras cantando pudesse ser ouvido.

Mas aquele lugar já conhecera a magia. As guerras. O sofrimento. Sim, aquele templo, majestoso e gigantesco conhecera o Passado e tinha pleno conhecimento sobre o Futuro.

Erguido por um imponente vulcão, o Vesúvio, cujo poder de erupção sempre foi assombroso e por esse motivo, seus arredores são desabitados e permanentemente silenciosos. No topo do vulcão a imensa construção de mármore branco se erguida por colunas e guardada por anjos delicadamente esculpidos no topo da mansão. Não haviam flores ou grama, devido à devastadora atividade vulcânica de 79 d.C, dando ao local uma aparência mórbida, como o de um grande mausoléu.

Por entre as colunas e estatuetas era possível escutar o suspiro do vento e das vozes das almas perdidas, como uma sinfonia macabra. Não haviam luzes nas ruas, ou casas, ou pessoas. Tudo estava parado no tempo. Parecia que a morte era dona daquele lugar.

De repente, silêncio retumbante se rompeu na forma de um grito desesperado de uma voz feminina.

Em um quarto do tamanho de um salão, deitada em uma cama que parecia ter sido feita para gigantes e enrolada em lençóis tão brancos quando a lua, estava uma garota que não aparentava ter mais que dezoito anos, com olhos violetas profundos em total terror, a respiração era rápida, tanto quanto as batidas do coração que parecia querer sair do peito delicado de tão eufórico.

Uma batida na porta foi ouvida e sem esperar um consentimento, uma mulher um pouco mais velha que a primeira entrou, com uma longa camisola esvoaçando aos pés e agilmente pegou um pano no criado mudo, molhou-o na pequena jarra que continha água e passou na testa da menina.

As marcas das unhas estampavam os braços da menor.

- Esta tudo bem querida – disse a mais velha, com uma voz gentil, tentando acalmar a jovem. - O que é que houve?

- Nada, só um pesadelo. – respondeu arfando, a voz estava rouca devido o grito. Os olhos frios percorreram o quarto em busca de algo.

- Novamente? É a terceira vez só esta semana!

- Eu sei, mas é sempre o mesmo sonho. – Ela olhava para as próprias mãos que tremiam. - E sempre quando eu vejo aquela sombra, eu... eu...!

- Eu compreendo, agora se acalme, foi apenas um sonho. – Tornou a molhar o pano e limpou o pescoço e as bochechas que estavam ensopadas de suor. - Está com febre novamente.

- Gritei muito desta vez, Artemis? – Perguntou, grata pela água gelada que refrescava seu rosto.

- O suficiente para deixar Apolo preocupado.

A menina olhou para a figura na sua frente. Ela era Artemis, a deusa da Lua e da Caça. Era muito bonita, tinha um longo cabelo cacheado e dourado até o fim das costas. Olhos amarelos como a lua cheia, gentis e atentos a tudo; era alta e tinha corpo moldado pelos anos de vida caçando e correndo nas florestas. Sempre foi uma grande amiga, para não dizer que era como uma mãe para si, e apesar de ser calada na maior parte do tempo, era amável e gentil com si.

- Ele não conta. – Disse encostando-se à cabeceira da cama. – Apolo fica nervoso com qualquer espirro que eu dou.

- O que tem a minha pessoa? – Disse um belo jovem entrando no quarto. Ele era uma cópia idêntica de Artemis, cabelos curtos dourados e cacheados, tinha a mesma altura que a irmã, o mesmo tom de pele dourado pelo Sol, um corpo moldado pelos deuses, os mesmos lábios pequenos, apenas uma coisa se destacava naquele clone, eram seus olhos. Laranjas como o pôr-do-sol. Apolo, o deus do Sol e das Artes. Ele trazia um candelabro de velas na mão, clareando o quarto.

- Parece que sua pessoa esqueceu-se de bater na porta, de novo. – Disse a menina, que agora era visivelmente mais nova que os outros dois.

- Desculpe, mas quem gritou foi você, dava até para ressuscitar os mortos de Pompéia. – Apolo tentava se justificar. – Pesadelos novamente?

A menina fez um 'sim' com a cabeça e Artemis lançou um olhar para o irmão se calar, mas este a ignorou.

- Isso está ficando estranho, é coincidência demais para ser normal.

- Tenho uma novidade para te contar. Não somos normais, deus do Sol.

- Apolo, mesmo sendo inconveniente, está certo. – Disse Artemis. – Desde a última Guerra Santa, entre Hades e nossa irmã Atena...

- Que foi no mês passado - Completou Apolo. - Você tem esses sonhos esquisitos, com sombras que nada falam, apenas choram e...

- E uma sombra, e além disso...

- Além disso, você disse que viu aquele cavaleiro que desafiou Posseidon, Hades e Odin, o Pégasus, nos sonhos. - O homem fez uma careta ao se referir ao humano.

- E até onde vai nosso conhecimento, esse cavaleiro se encontra em coma, com os cuidados de Atena. – Finalizou Artemis, que misturava algo em uma xícara de porcelana fina.

- Eu sei, eu sei. E parem de completar as frases um do outro, é estranho. – Disse a jovem. – Mas o que posso fazer? Duvido que Atena saiba algo sobre isso, e mesmo se soubesse, a irmã de vocês não está com cabeça para me dizer qualquer coisa, está desolada demais com a perda de tantos cavaleiros. E depois, isso não deve ser nada, apenas...

- Como nada? Todas as noites você grita, acorda com o coração na garganta e com olhos negros de terror! – O deus do sol perdera a paciência, via como a menina ficava após os pesadelos e algo lhe dizia que aquilo era um sinônimo de problemas.

- E o que quer que eu faça? – Perguntou enquanto tomava o remédio que Artemis havia lhe preparado.

- Vá falar com Atena, diga a ela o que está acontecendo e pergunte o porquê que aquele mísero cavaleiro de bronze aparece em seus sonhos. – cerrou ser olhos laranjas.

- Concordo com meu irmão. E Apola, querida, assim que amanhecer você irá até a Grécia e se quiser, o que eu duvido, podemos ir com você, mas por hora, concentre-se em dormir, este chá vai te ajudar e... – Artemis mal terminou de falar e a jovem já estava dormindo. - Acho que exagerei na dose.

- Acha que ela irá? – Apolo indagou à irmã, enquanto cobri a menina.

- Talvez, sei que ela quer saber o que está acontecendo.

- Estou com calafrios a respeito disso tudo.

- Não se preocupe. Já passamos por situações piores.

- Eu sei, mas o que me preocupa são essas sombras. – Apolo abriu a porta para a irmã e deu um último olhar para a jovem que dormia. - Está acontecendo novamente.

- Também estou achando estranho, as marés estão revoltosas e os ventos, fortes demais. - Artemis olhou para a janela, diretamente para a Lua que descansava no céu. - Vamos voltar a dormir, o dia será longo.

**_~O~o~O~_**

__6 de janeiro de 2012, 03h45min__

__Atenas, Grécia__

No alvo templo que erguia-se no centro do Santuário estava Atena, zelando pelo sono de seu cavaleiro. A cada duzentos anos ela, a deusa Atena, reencarnava e com ela seus 88 cavaleiros, para lutarem na guerra Santa contra o Imperador do mundo dos mortos, Hades. Já se passara um mês desde que a guerra acabou e desta vez ela fora a vencedora da batalha, mas em troca perdeu seus poderosos cavaleiros de ouro e seu querido cavaleiro de pégasus, Seiya.

Apesar deste não estar morto, estava inconsciente, graças à maligna espada de Hades que ultrapassou seu coração, e parecia que jamais iria acordar.

- Saori, não acha melhor ir descansar? – Perguntou-lhe um jovem de cabelos verdes.

- Shun tem razão, está ai o dia inteiro, nem jantou. – Disse um rapaz, um pouco mais velho que o outro, de cabelos longos e pretos.

- Não se preocupem comigo, estou bem. – Saori respondeu com um sorriso. – Mas vocês deveriam estar dormindo.

- Ah sim, claro! Vamos lá dormir, enquanto você fica aqui com essas plantas que me dão alergia, madrugada adentro! – Resmungou o mais velho de todos, tinha cabelos azuis e estava confortavelmente jogado na grande poltrona que havia no quarto. – Sinceramente, ficar presa nesse quarto o dia todo está fazendo mal para a sua cabeça e...

- Ikki! Não fale deste jeito com a Saori! – Disse o garoto loiro, enquanto tentava tampar a boca do outro. – Não escute ele senhorita, só está de mal humor.

- Hahaha, quem diria que o impiedoso Ikki de Fênix teria alergia a simples plantinhas! – Riu o garoto com os cabelos pretos.

- Shiryu isso não é engraçado, talvez um pouco. – Disse Shun. – E Hyoga, poderia soltar o meu irmão?

- Seus idiotas, se fizerem isso de novo vão perder a cabeça. – disse furioso, enquanto voltava a se largar na poltrona. - Estou falando sério Saori, vai ficar trancafiada nesse quarto até quando?

- Talvez tenha razão Ikki. – disse a menina – Mas não há muito mais que eu possa fazer, o Santuário está reconstruído e a fundação do meu avô já está cuidando das vítimas do terremoto no Japão. E depois, tudo o que eu puder fazer pelo Seiya, eu irei, e se pudesse fazer pelos outros também faria.

- Eu sei, mas talvez seja melhor você descansar, afinal, o Seiya é forte e eu tenho certeza que ele vai acordar cedo ou tarde.

- Sim. – sorriu. – Então vamos dormir, estou com a sensação de que amanha o dia será cheio.

.

.

.

**_~O~o~O~_**

**Datas**

1 de janeiro de 2008 à 1 de novembro de 2009 - Guerra no Santúario (Guerra Galática, luta contra os cavaleiros negros, busca da armadura de sagitário, luta contra os de cavaleiros de prata, batalha contra os cavaleiros de ouro nas doze casas).

1 de dezembro de 2009 à 10 de dezembro de 2009 - Guerra contra Odin e Poseidon.

2010 à 1 de agosto de 2011 - Paz.

1 de agosto de 2011 - Ínicio da Guerra Santa.

3 de dezembro de 2011 - Morte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

6 de dezembro de 2011 - Fim da Guerra Santa.

6 de janeiro de 2012 - Data Atual.

**_~O~o~O~_**

**_01/01/2015_**

_Olá a todos!_

_Feliz Ano Novo! __ Que seja um excelente ano para vocês, e que tenham forças para enfrentar os problemas que terão de enfrentar em 2015, já que problemas é a única garantia de todos os anos hahaha. Brincadeiras a parte, o __Ano do carneiro, ou cabra, promete ser mais calmo e tranquilo do que o que se passou. Pelo menos é isso o que dizem os sites de horóscopo hahahah_

_Como prometido, um novo capítulo. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, e caso queiram, deixem reviews!_

_Eu tentei encaixar a sequência cronológica do Mestre Kurumada no nosso calendário, é uma invenção da minha cabeça, então por favor não fiquem grilados!_

**_Mia_**_: Obrigada pelo elogio. Minha escrita amadureceu, assim como as minhas personagens, mas está longe de ser perfeita. A minha personagem ainda existe, agora se ela continua Mary Sue ou não, depende do seu olhar, como leitora, de julgá-la. Se gostar da história, então continue a ler e a comentar para que eu possa crescer como leitora. Mas se a minha escrita te desagrada então, por favor, não se force a ler. Eu sei que muitas histórias são intragáveis. Mas mesmo não podendo agradar a todos, lhe garanto que estou me esforçando. Bom, obrigada mesmo assim! Feliz 2015!_

_Beijos a todos!_

_Voltarei dia 17! Até lá!_


	3. III - O Tempo está Próximo

_**Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada**_

_**Baseado em um sonho que tive em 2008**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**Theory of Nothing**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**III**_

**_O Tempo está Próximo_**

_**"Algumas vidas estão ligadas ao longo do tempo... Elas estão ligadas por uma vocação antiga que ecoa o pensamento dos tempos... Destino." - O príncipe da Pérsia**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_- Mestre, por quê os cavaleiros existem?_

_O mais velho, sentado ao chão acariciando uma armadura prateada, olhou para a criança. Os olhos grandes e verdes mostravam a confusão em seu interior._

_- Ora Mu, existimos para proteger a nossa deusa._

_- Mas se ela é uma deusa, então é mais poderosa que os cavaleiro, não é mesmo?_

_- Mas é claro._

_- Então por que ela mesma não pode se proteger?_

_Aquilo assustou o mais velho, ele não esperava essa pergunta._

_- Por quê todas essas perguntas?_

_O mais novo, envolto de pesados panos para protege-lo do frio, sentou-se no chão de pedra, de frente ao adulto._

_Algo atormentava aquela criança pequena._

_- Só fiquei curioso, Mestre._

_- Sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa._

_O pequeno acenou com a cabeça e, evitando olhar o mais velho, passou a encarar a armadura prateada. Uma águia._

_- A sua antiga armadura de Aries..._

_Sua testa estava franzida._

_- Ela me chamou._

_- E o que foi que ela disse? - perguntou gentilmente._

_- Que o tempo estava próximo... - o martelo caiu da mão do mais velho, produzindo um som metálico alto. - O que isso quer dizer, Mestre Shion? Estou com medo._

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_Já tinha passado por tantas coisas que já não sentia medo, ele estava com fome e frio apenas. A chuva caia insistentemente e forte do lado de fora._

_Sentado no chão de terra batida e protegido por um telhado de plástico, o brasileiro observava a cidade do alto do morro. Lá em baixo, as luzes das casas e dos prédios acendiam, assim como as luminárias das ruas. O mar estava revoltoso e o vento uivava pelas frestas das janelas._

_- Preciso sair daqui antes de anoitecer... - seus olhos estavam quase se fechando por conta da exaustão._

_O menino ouvia o tamborilar das gotas de chuva. Era como se o céu estivesse chorando. Aos poucos, começou a ouvir passos sendo dados naquele chão de barro._

_Andando calmamente até sua direção, um homem alto e forte, o encarava com seus olhos negros._

_O homem parou a poucos centímetros do menino, olhando-o por cima, avaliando-o._

_Subitamente, e em um único movimento, ele retirou o casaco que estava vestindo e colocou-o sobre os ombros do jovem, ajoelhando-se a sua frente._

_- Vamos embora daqui. - sua voz estava carregada por um sotaque engraçado._

_- Quem é você? - o menino não estava assustado, mas receoso. Ninguém jamais fora gentil consigo._

_- Amigo. - suas mãos pousaram sobre os cabelos escuros do menino. - Eu sou seu amigo._

_- Pra onde quer me levar? - sua pele gelada contrastava com as mãos quentes do homem._

_- De volta para o Santuário._

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_Os dois estavam sentados juntos nas ruínas ao chão do Santuário. O Sol se punha no horizonte e o maré subia._

_Um deles vestia uma bonita toga de seda branca e sapatos de couro._

_O outro vestia trapos de linho velho e faixas sujas enroladas em seus pés._

_Um deles tinha em seu braço direito um bracelete de ouro. Uma coleira._

_O outro tinha em seu rosto uma máscara que cobria a sua boca. Uma focinheira. _**(1)**

_Um deles, dizia o Senhor daquele Santuário, era abençoado._

_O outro, dizia o Senhor daquele Santuário, era amaldiçoado._

_- Vamos nos encontrar aqui todos os dias. Vou te trazer comida e roupas limpas._

_- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. As pessoas desse lugar ficarão bravas com você._

_- Não me importo com elas, eu vou cuidar de você._

_- Eu vou cuidar de você também, só que pelas sombras..._

_Um homem de feições hostis fez-se presente para os gêmeos. O menino mais velho se levantou e deu um abraço no menino mais novo._

_- Eu vou voltar aqui a noite! - prometeu._

_- Depois me conte como são os outros. - pediu._

_E lentamente, seus destinos começaram a se separar._

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_Não entendia por quê o destino pregava peças._

_Não entendia por quê tinha nascido._

_Não entendia por quê tinham o abandonado._

_Não entendia por quê estava ali._

_Não entendia por quê o levaram embora daquele orfanato idiota._

_Não entendia por quê falaram que ele seria importante para proteger um moça._

_Não entendia por quê o obrigaram a usar toda aquela seda e aqueles acessórios de ouro._

_Não entendia por quê estava sentado em uma roda junto com outros dez meninos._

_Não entendia por quê daqueles velhos estarem orando para as estrelas._

_Não entendia por quê gostou quando seus dedos tocaram pela primeira vez o ouro daquela armadura de câncer._

_Não entendia por quê simpatizou com o menino bonito e o menino espanhol._

_Não entendia por quê mas, de alguma forma, sabia que de agora em diante sua vida finalmente parecia ter algum sentido._

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_Incessantemente o menino esmurrava a rocha com seus punhos ensanguentados tentando achar algum sentido naquilo tudo. Sem, no entanto, conseguir se quer quebrá-las. E sem conseguir achar o sentido._

_De novo._

_De novo._

_Mais uma vez._

_O céu começava a escurecer, mas mesmo assim o menino continuava a tentar._

_"Cosmo, cosmo... Mas que porcaria é essa que as pessoas falam por aqui?" - pensava com si mesmo. - "Elevar meus sentidos... Estou a tanto tempo aqui que nem tenho mais o tato nas mãos"._

_Faziam poucos meses que estava naquele lugar estranho, e apesar disso as pessoas pareciam respeitá-lo, inclusive os mestres dos outros garotos._

_"Cavaleiros de ouro..." - continuava a esmurrar a rocha. - "... que droga é essa que as pessoas vivem repetindo? É impossível que meus punhos quebrem essa pedra ou que meus chutes abram fendas no chão, as pessoas daqui são loucas"._

_"Por que meu irmão acreditou em toda essa bobagem?"_

_Sentindo o suor escorrer pelas costas, sentou-se ao chão olhando para as mãos calejadas e sanguinolentas._

_Sua pela estava queimada pelo sol, os músculos das pernas doíam por ter de correr todos os dias, seus olhos perdiam o brilho da inocência de criança e ganhavam um ar de felino arisco._

_E apesar de todo o trabalha, a rocha a sua frente continuava intacta._

_- Cavaleiro de Leão... - seus olhos vagaram até encontrarem o palácio do Grande Mestre. - Estão todos enganados. Não sou um herói, não consigo sequer quebrar uma pedra, quem dirá alcançar a velocidade da luz._

_Subitamente ouviu o farfalhar de folhas secas sendo pisadas, e olhou para trás, ferino._

_- Já desistiu, filhote?_

_- Eu já disse que isso tudo é uma loucura! Eu não sou, e não consigo, ser diferente das outras crianças da minha idade. Eu não sou o herói que pensa que sou!_

_- Pessoas não nascem heróis, filhote. Elas se tornam heróis. - Um homem louro disse duramente. - Olhe ao seu redor._

_E olhou. E para sua surpresa, haviam inúmeras lascas da rocha espalhadas pelo chão de terra batida._

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_Como sempre, aquele ambiente era o mais intocável, sem nem mesmo uma lasca de pedra naquele chão de mármore._

_O quarto estava completamente silencioso. Os raios de sol eram impedidos de adentrar pelas pesadas cortinas deixando o lugar uma completa penumbra,_

_Sentado no meio do ambiente, coberto por um leve tecido alvo, totalmente imóvel. Os cabelos loiros cresciam, assim como sua franja que já ultrapassava seus olhos._

_Um prato de comida, algumas frutas e uma taça com água jaziam intocadas no chão. Seu mestre o recriminaria por não se alimentar novamente, mas não podia evitar. O mundo de seus pensamentos era muito mais interessante que o real._

_Perdido em sua mente, o menino refletia sobre problemas que apenas pessoas grandes deveriam ter. A guerra, fome, doenças, pobrezas, dor, tristeza, morte. 'Pensamentos pessimistas' - dizia seu guia espiritual. Buda._

_Mas não podia evitar tais pensamentos, queria compreender como a vida funcionava, e todos esses algozes faziam parte da vida do homem._

_Sentado naquela sala escura, meditando e rezando, enquanto os outros meninos estavam do lado de fora treinando seus corpos, o menino continuava constantemente filosofando consigo mesmo._

_Seus outros sentidos já estavam ultra sensíveis, desde que fechara seus olhos para o mundo. Por isso, conseguiu ouvir os passos do outro morador daquele templo, mesmo que estes estivessem muito longe. Em breve, seu mestre o chamaria para o treino físico da tarde com os outros aprendizes._

_"Não gosta dos outros meninos, Shakya?"_

_"Eles me estranham. Acho que não gostam da maneira como encaro a situação."_

_Realmente. Alguns deles, em especial o leão e o escorpião, não gostavam de algumas das atitudes do menino loiro. Era calado em demasia, raramento entrosava-se com os demais, era o menor e mais magro por não se alimentar direito, e agia como se fosse mais velho do que realmente é._

_- Shaka. - a voz de um homem rompeu o silencio._

_Em um único movimento o garoto levantou-se e saiu pela porta, atrás do homem._

_"Ah, Shakya... Ainda falta muito para aprender..."_

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_6 de janeiro de 2012, 09h37min_

_Atenas, Grécia_

O dia amanheceu belíssimo. O céu estava azul e sem qualquer nuvem, era possível ouvir o canto suave das aves ao sul e risos das crianças da vila de Rodoria.

Como todos os dias, Saori estava no enorme jardim, atrás do 13º templo, e como todos os dias estava colhendo flores para colocar no grande salão, afinal, antes de ser uma deusa ela era uma garota e o cheiro delas acalmava seu espírito, que estava agitado por sinal. Enquanto isso os cavaleiros de bronze, juntamente com Shina, Marin e Kiki estavam treinando.

- Vamos lá Kiki, se continuar desse jeito como vai se tornar cavaleiro?

- Ikki! Sai de cima de mim! – Gritava o pequeno enquanto tentava tirar o pé do cavaleiro de fênix de cima de seu peito.

- Vamos lá Ikki, o Kiki só tem nove anos. – Shiryu sorriu. – Deveria triplicar o treinamento dele.

- O que?!

- Já chega vocês dois, parem de implicar com ele. – Marin disse suave. – Está excelente Kiki.

- Obrigado. – deu um leve sorriso. – Mestre Mu me treinou bem. - falou com a voz mais embargada. - Tenho saudades dele, de todos.

Fez-se um silêncio incômodo. Mesmo tendo se passado um mês, estavam todos abalados, e só não demonstravam para não entristecer Atena mais ainda. Marin pensou em falar algo, mas a voz morreu antes de chegar aos seus lábios.

- Nós também, estamos todos com saudades. – disse Shun querendo acabar com o silêncio. – Mas sei que eles não gostariam de nos ver tristes, não é mesmo? - sorriu. - Vamos subir, Saori deve estar nos esperando no jardim.

- Ótimo, mais plantas desgraçadas para me fazerem espirar.

Acabaram rindo do sofrimento do cavaleiro, tanto que nem perceberam que alguém se aproximara deles.

- Com licença, poderiam-me dizer se este é o Santuário de Atena? – indagou uma figura não muito alta, encapuzada da cabeça aos pés, de forma que não podiam ver seu rosto.

- Hum? Quem é você? – Hyoga Perguntou.

- Estou procurando o Santuário da deusa Atena, imagino que sejam os cavaleiros dela, certo?

Aquilo os surpreendeu, ela tinha conhecimento sobre Atena? Mas como, se apenas deuses e cavaleiros sabia disso, e aquela garota não tinha nem sequer cosmo.

- O que veio fazer com Atena? – Perguntou um desconfiado Ikki

- Vejo que são cavaleiros, neste caso, me levem imediatamente até ela.

- Não obedecemos a ordens de garotinhas que acabamos de conhecer!

- Então fique ai, vou encontrar o Templo dela sozinha. – começou a andar, se dirigindo para a primeira casa. – E eu não sou uma garotinha!

- Então vai lá! Garota petulante.

- Hã... Ikki, você percebeu o que acabou de dizer?

- Que? – olhou para o irmão. – Eu só disse que... Ei! Espere um pouco pirralha, não pode ir entrando desse jeito!

A garota parou de andar, permitindo que os outros a cercassem.

- Neste caso, me levem logo à Atena. - a menina suspirou. - Não se preocupem, não vou atentar nada contra ela, até porque sei que derrotaram Poseidon e Hades, lutar sozinha contra vocês é o mesmo que pedir para morrer.

Eles se olharam.

- Como sabe que...

- Se sabe dessas coisas. - falou Marin. - Então sabe que Atena não está recebendo visitas. Está se recuperando da última batalha.

- Amazona, Atena vai me receber. Acredite em mim. - remexeu-se de dentro da capa.

- Ela não me parece inimiga... - Kiki disse.

- Fique quieto, projeto de gente. - Ikki resmungou.

- Você pode até ser mais velho, mas esta criança é muito mais sensata. - a menina provocou.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – indagou Hyoga à figura encapuzada.

- Pedir ajuda. – encarou os cavaleiros.

- Está bem. - Shun pressentia algo. - Vamos levá-la até Atena.

- Mas Shun... nem sabemos quem é ela. – sussurrou Shiryu.

- Mas eu confio que ela não irá fazer nada.

Eles se entreolharam. Parecia que a garota estava mesmo desesperada e mesmo não podendo ver seu rosto ela, pela voz sabiam que era bastante jovem, e como não tinha cosmo, talvez não fosse uma ameaça para eles. E, além disso, eles juraram ajudar a todos que precisassem de socorro.

- Ta bom, ta bom, se o Shun confia em você, então eu confio também. Eu sou Shiryu, e estes são Shun, Hyoga, Marin, Ikki, Shina e Kiki. – indicou cada um.

- Prazer, mas será que poderiam andar logo com isso? Vim da Itália e meus pés doem. – recomeçou sua subida.

- Apressadinha você, hein. Não vai nem se apresentar?

- Irei me apresentar na presença de Atena, amazona de cobra.

Todos acharam aquilo estranho, estranho até demais. Como uma garota que não possui cosmo poderia saber que Shina é uma amazona de cobra? Ela se quer estava com sua armadura. Correram atrás da jovem que não parou para descansar nem um minuto, continuava a passar pelas casas do zodíaco e só parou na sexta quando caiu de joelhos em frente à porta.

- Você está bem? – perguntou-lhe Hyoga.

- Viu? É isso que dá sair correndo pelas escadas! – disse Ikki.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada. – ignorou o comentário do outro. – Está é a casa de virgem?

- Sim.

- Seu guardião morreu?

- Sim. – Shun abaixou a cabeça, os outros também.

Tocando a grandiosa porta que ocultava o interior da casa, a menina iluminou seus dedos com uma breve luz azulada.

- Lamento muito. Sinto um pequeno cosmo, quase nada, protegendo esta casa. Nas outras também para falar a verdade, mas é bem menor.

- Que?!

- Seus corpos podem estar mortos, mas sinto que suas almas estão acessas. Não fiquem tristes, eles estão, de certa forma, vivos.

- Espere um segundo! Como pode sentir cosmos?

- Sentindo. Mas a questão é: Como vocês ainda não sentiram?

Shun olhou para o irmão e depois à menina. Ele sentia sim um leve Cosmo oscilando nas casas. Mas ele sentia pois era o Corpo Humano de Hades, ele sentia algo a mais que humanos. Se ela também sentia, então ela...

- Ta bom, garota. Eu quero respostas, e é melhor que diga agora.

- Seja paciente Fênix. Vou contar tudo depois, prometo. – recomeçou a corrida, e desta vez só parou quando chegou no 13º templo.

Quando chegaram, logo entraram e deram de cara com Saori, que estava com um vaso cheio de lírios nas mãos.

- Finalmente chegaram, pensei que não viessem mais. E... Quem é você? – indagou à figura encapuzada.

- Olá Atena. Provavelmente não se lembra de mim, afinal quando nos conhecemos éramos bebês, embora você fosse mais velha. – tirou a capa.

Ela era menor que Saori, e mais jovem, provavelmente devia ter quatorze ou quinze anos. A pele era branca e os olhos violetas, quase púrpuras; lábios vermelhos esboçavam um pequeno sorriso debochado. Cabelos longos que desciam pelas costas e chegavam à cintura, ondulados e cor de mel, castanho dourado. Vestia uma saia com uma blusa do Pink Floyd.

- Apola?! - Atena a olhava de um jeito estranho. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vejo que se lembra de mim. - sorriu sarcasticamente. - Apenas de passagem por essas terras gregas.

- Claro que sim – a deusa zombou, andando até a garota para segurar-lhe as mãos. - E a Guerra Santa não tem nada a ver com isso, certo?

- Claro que não. – e se dirigiu aos cavaleiros que pareciam ter congelado. – E vocês? Não estavam preocupados em eu ser uma ameaça para Atena? Por essa não esperavam hein. - riu.

Após ter dito isso os cavaleiros piscaram algumas vezes e olharam de Atena para a outra e visse versa. Shiryu, então, perguntou à Atena:

- Vocês se... conhecem?

- Mais ou menos.

- Meninos, essa é Apola. Antes de eu ser trazida até o Santuário, morávamos juntas.

- Uma creche de bebês deuses? - Ikki sussurrou.

- E Apola, estes são meus cavaleiros.

- Já estou estou familiarizada com eles. - sorriu forçadamente para Ikki. - Mas vejo que suas memórias de deusa retornaram. Quem foi que te despertou?

- Digamos que lutar contra Poseidon tenha valido pra algo. Vamos conversar mais lá fora. - dito isso, guiou a outra para o jardim, onde estaria uma mesa posta, com chás, sanduíches e bolos.

Os outros ainda permaneceram parados, e aos poucos foram absorvendo o fora dito ali. Quem era Apola?! E aos poucos foram se dirigindo para o jardim, encontrando as duas jovens conversando e rindo.

- Você e seus irmãos... O fascino que vocês têm por humanos nunca muda, hein.

- Está... vivendo com eles? - Atena retirou a xícara dos lábios lentamente.

- Depois que o velho do meu pai morreu, alguns deles resolveram ficar comigo e me atormentarem. - mordiscou um dos pães doces. - Minha casa se tornou uma pensão de deuses que não tem nada para fazer o dia todo.

- Então estão todos em seu castelo? - a outra balançou a cabeça. - Isso explica o porquê de nunca ter ouvido notícias deles.

- Sim, e devo dizer que seus irmãos são loucos, um pior que o outro.

- Ares ou Apolo?

- Os dois. Eles competem para verem quem me irrita mais.

- Não fale assim. - Atena riu. - Pelo menos não está sozinha.

- Preferia estar sozinha, acredite. - cutuco uma das tortas com um garfo. - Não olhe agora, mas seus servos estão vindo para cá.

- Não são meus servos. - dizendo isso, virou-se na cadeira. - Meninos, venham nos fazer companhia.

Os quatro aproximaram-se da deusa, mas permaneceram em pé. As duas amazonas, enquanto isso, retornaram a área de treinamento e avisar aos outros da nova visita.

- Não vão comer?

- Preferimos ficar de pé. - disse Hyoga.

- Fiquem calmos, eu não envenenei a comida. - Apola continuava a cutucar a torta de morango. - E também não vou me transformar em um dragão.

- Já estamos acostumados com anjinhos que se viram demônios, obrigado.

- Ikki!

- Ora, ora... quanto ódio no coração. - pegou um dos morangos e levou até a boca.

- Perdoe-nos Atena. - Shun começou. - Mas quem a senhorita é, exatamente?

- Quem eu sou...? Que pergunta difícil. Mas você, eu sei que é Andrômeda, o cavaleiro que Hades escolheu. Bom gosto. - pegou outro morango. - Meu nome é Apola, já falei quem sou.

- Não perguntamos o seu nome, perguntamos quem diabos é você!

- Ikki! – Exclamaram todos, exceto Atena que continuava a olhar a prima.

- Vejo que tem um cavaleiro que não é nada cavalheiro. – sorriu. – Sou uma deusa, Obviamente. Você já notou isso lá em baixo, não é mesmo? - Olhou para Shun.

- Você... me lembra alguém.

- Deusa? Deusa do quê? - Ikki olhava do irmão para a menina.

- Da comédia. - pegou uma uva.

- Nunca ouvi falar de você.

- Era uma piada, não achou graça?

- Nem um pouco!

- Você é uma pessoa sem senso de diversão ou nasceu com algum bloqueio para emoções?

- REPITA!

- Então por que não sentimos seu cosmo? - Shiryu cortou o diálogo entre os dois.

- Porque se o sentissem, ficariam assustados e não me deixariam ver Atena. Ou então teriam morrido com a pressão que ele exerce. - bebericou o chá. - Eu o escondi. Nunca fizeram isso?

- Mas disse que veio da Itália.

- Eu sou da Itália. O povo romano me cultuou mais intensamente, então ergui meu palácio no topo do vulcão Vesúvio, na antiga cidade de Pompéia. Não existem apenas deuses gregos. Aliás, os deuses não possuem, exatamente, uma nacionalidade, sabiam?

Eles a encararam por algum tempo. Aquilo ainda estava estranho. Que tipo de deusa ela era? Inimiga ou aliada? E além do mais, o estava fazendo ali? Dúvida que foi sanada quando Saori tomou a palavra.

- E posso saber o porquê devo a honra de sua visita?

- Ver se continuava inteira depois da Guerra Santa.

- Não brinque. - Serviu-se de mais chá. - Não viria atá aqui por qualquer bobagem.

- Muito bem. - limpou os lábios com o guardanapo. - Atena, me diga, há quanto tempo foi à última guerra Santa?

- Hoje completa um mês. - estranhou a pergunta.

- Entendo. - a garota se levantou. - Neste caso me ouça com atenção. já faz um mês eu tenho tido pesadelos, muitos pesadelos, não sei o que está acontecendo, mas acredito que esteja relacionado com você e seus preciosos cavaleiros.

- Por que acha isso? – indagou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Porque, quando não tenho pesadelos, sonho. E nos sonhos aparece o cavaleiro de pégasus.

- O QUE?! – exclamaram todos.

- O Seiya? - a deusa balbuciou. - Mas ele está em coma!

- Só porque seu corpo está dormindo não significa que a alma também esteja. - andou até a deusa - Nos sonhos, ele está na minha frente me encarando, não se mexe, não diz nada, apenas fica me olhando, estático. E não é só isso. Já sonhei com um local escuro e úmido, e lá pude sentir cosmos iguais aos que sinto neste santuário, acredito que sejam os cavaleiros de ouro, que destruíram o muro das lamentações.

- M-mas... como?

- Não sei. Na verdade ninguém sabe, por isso eu vim aqui. Apolo está com um mau pressentimento, e eu também. É de nosso conhecimento que Hades enviou suas almas ao Limbo, entre este e o outro mundo, nada agradável, vê? Mas aparentemente, parte de suas almas conseguiu sair de lá...

- Eles estavam bem? - Atena já erguia-se da mesa.

- Não são sonhos agradáveis, sabe. - Apola olhou para a prima, dizendo algo com seus olhos. - E existe mais uma coisa que está no Limbo. - Atena, que até então a olhava assustada, ficou séria de repente.

- E como são seus pesadelos?

Silêncio. Apola fechou os olhos violetas e Atena apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia do que está acontecendo, nem os outros deuses e aposto que você também está perdida.

- Sim... não compreendo, o que meus cavaleiros fazem em seus sonhos?

- Por isso vim aqui Atena, tenho uma proposta a você. – colocou as mãos atrás do corpo. – Eu, Como deusa, irei interceder o destino diante da morte e trarei seus cavaleiros de ouro de volta. Eu traria o Pegasus, mas duvido que eu tenha poder o suficiente contra a espada do Hades.

- Vai fazer o que? - Hyoga a olhou. - Isso é impossível! Eles...

- Não pode trazer pessoas morta de volta a vida. - continuou Shiryu. - Isso é heresia!

- Não me diga o que posso ou não fazer, cavaleiro de bronze. - a garota o olhou torto. - Minha situação está em um nível que você não entenderia. Atena.

- Se fizer isso, o que vai querer em troca?

- Em troca? Você e eles, juntamente com esses garotos impacientes, deverão viver em meu palácio durante um tempo.

- Mas, por quê?

- Algo me diz que a Terra... não. Todo o universo não é mais seguro, e se eu estiver certa talvez uma nova guerra comece e desta vez vou precisar de toda ajuda possível. O que me diz? Aceita a proposta? – sua voz saia dura.

Atena apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhou para seus cavaleiros, que estavam extremamente confusos, e para o santuário abaixo deles. Parecia que ela e seus protetores estavam destinados a lutar, mas sabia que Apola não era uma deusa qualquer, e se os rumores que ouvia sobre sua prima estavam certos, seus sonhos, bons ou ruins, se transformavam em realidade, e se este era o caso, a ajuda de sua elite dourada era muito bem vinda.

_**~O~o~O~**_

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_Os anos o ensinavam e ele aprendia. Segundo após segundo sua sabedoria aumentava. Sua intuição aguçava-se. E suas premonições tornavam-se em realidade._

_O dia ainda não tinha amanhecido, apenas o horizonte apresentava alguma claridade naquele breu._

_O som das águas ricocheteando contra as pedras era ensurdecedor. A brisa suave balançava as copas das árvores._

_Sentado no alto de uma colina, o homem olhava para as águas da cachoeira caírem. A longa barba branca aquecia suas mãos. Em seu peito, o coração bombeava sangue lentamente._

_As estrelas estavam calmas naquela madrugada. E isso preocupava o senhor. Sinal de que um tempestade em breve acabaria com toda aquela calmaria e o caos se reergueria. Ele sabia disso. Essa fora a lição mais importante que o tempo lhe dera._

_Outra coisa que aprendera foi que o Universo, embora muito controverso, sempre buscava o equilíbrio. A felicidade, por exemplo, é resultado das situações ruins vivenciadas. Chorar é equivalente a rir. A morte nada mais é do que um reflexo da vida. Como um espelho no espelho. O inverso do real._

_Se as coisas não fossem assim, então o mundo entraria em colapso. Em caos._

_Hoje, as constelações estavam em paz._

_Amanhã, elas arderiam no fogo do inferno._

_E em breve o elenco seria composto, as danças coreografadas, as cortinas se reabririam e o ballet entre vivos e mortos se iniciaria._

_Quanto tempo mais eles teriam?_

_"Pobres crianças..." - pensava o velho._

_"Que destino mais cruel e inevitável"._

_Destino... Que loucura, não é mesmo?_

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_Aquilo estava o deixando-o louco._

_A dor das quatorze picadas já nem eram mais sentidas devido a intensidade da dor do veneno em seu sangue._

_Conseguia sentir que a cada minuto que se passava, mais e mais o veneno se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Estava quente como o inferno e sentia um frio percorrendo a espinha. O coração batia tão rapidamente que achava que sairia de seu peito._

_Jogado aos pés do monte Profeta Elias tentava manter a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos._

_As ordens do mestre tinham sido bem claras. Ao amanhecer ou ele estaria morto, ou vivo. Apenas vivo receberia a armadura e finalmente terminaria a última fase de seu treinamento na ilha de Milos. Tinha que manter seu coração batendo até o sol raiar._

_Sua boca estava seca, sedento, mas suas pernas latejavam tanto que era impossível manter-se de pé e buscar água._

_Seus olhos estavam turvos e por várias vezes via imagens que se embaralhavam em sua mente. Sua mãe morrendo. A fome. O medo. Os treinamentos insanos._

_Quando suas alucinações paravam por um tempo conseguia enxergar o seu redor. Os quatorze escorpiões que o picaram, cada um com seu diferente veneno, o cercavam, mas não se aproximavam mais. Pareciam estar entretidos com o menino. Havia, porém, mais um escorpião, bem maior que os outros e completamente negro, que estava no peito do garoto. Olhando-o bem de perto._

_E novamente os sonhos voltavam e a loucura tomava conta de seu ser._

_O sangue fervia em suas veias e artérias._

_Não sabia quanto tempo ficou assim, gemendo de dor. Poderiam ter sido meses e talvez anos. Mas depois de tanto tempo em agonia uma brisa passou e refrescou todo o seu corpo._

_Pouco a pouco o Sol subia no horizonte, trazendo um novo dia. E uma Nova Era._

_De súbito, toda a dor tinha passado, assim como o frio, o calor e a sede. O escorpião em seu peito caminhou calmamente até o chão, juntando-se aos outros quatorze._

_A agonia passou e deixou para trás o símbolo do rei escorpião. Um ferrão rubro com o veneno de quatorze escorpiões. E um novo cavaleiro._

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_O coração do cavaleiro batia com força, animado._

_Faltava pouco, mas em breve todos os doze cavaleiros estariam trajando suas armaduras. O Grande Mestre parecia feliz, agora que finalmente sua armadura tinha um novo dono depois de anos. Seu irmãozinho fortalecia-se mais e mais a cada dia. Todo aquele mundo de magia tornava-se sua família._

_Mas estes não eram os motivos para a alegria do jovem naquele fim de tarde._

_O céu estrelado não mentia para o Grande Mestre em Star Hill._

_Um bebê._

_Um bebê. Finalmente. Finalmente a alma de Atena despertava e em breve um bebê nasceria das estrelas._

_Um bebê que protegeria o mundo. E ele, como cavaleiro e homem, protegeria o bebê._

_Sabia, porém, que deveria ser cauteloso com seus sentimentos. As histórias de seu antecessor, Sísifos, tinham chegado aos seus ouvidos por seu Mestre, agora já longe do Santuário._

_Um cavaleiro nobre que, apesar de toda a máscara de seriedade, acabou por apaixonar-se. Amar uma mulher comum para eles já era algo inadmissível, que dirá amar uma deusa._

_Mais em seu coração, sabia que de certa forma amaria o bebê que estava por vir._

_Descia as escadarias dos templos em paços largos. A vinda de Atena era um segredo para si e para Gêmeos, os mais velhos._

_Mais do que nunca sentia-se determinado._

_Protegeria com todas as suas forças o bebê que nasceria._

_Zelaria por seus amigos, a sua família. Principalmente aos mais novos._

_Cuidaria de seu irmãozinho como pai._

_E mesmo se a morte o levar, continuaria cumprindo suas promessas. Proteger, Zelar e cuidar tudo que seus olhos podiam enxergar._

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_Morte... Que entidade mais misteriosa._

_Caía uma chuva fina e gelada. Mas ele não se importava. Aliás, nada mais importava para ele. Nem a chuva, nem o barro em seus pés ou o choro da criança a poucos metros de si._

_Já fazia um ano desde que cometera seu primeiro assassinato. E este ano demorara para passar._

_Ocultando o corpo em uma lápide grande e velha (provavelmente de algum cavaleiro de Touro do passado), observava um ponto qualquer afastado para além do horizonte._

_A armadura que tanto lutara para receber estava sozinha em seu templo. A armadura chorava, tal como a criança de cabelos revoltosos._

_Apenas dez cavaleiros trajavam armaduras. O Grande Mestre já não era mais o mesmo. Atena foi escondida no interior do templo e ninguém teria permissão para se quer vê-la. As coisas não eram mais as mesmas e um nuvem negra de tempestade pairou sobre o Santuário. E pelo visto, demoraria para que um dia ensolarado voltasse._

_Ele isolara-se do resto do mundo, preferindo o silêncio. Preferindo não ver ninguém a menos que solicitado. Preferindo não encarar Aioria. Porque sabia que o que fizera fora o correto. Mas ainda assim..._

_Ainda assim, lá estava ele. Sentado no meio da chuva, ouvindo o menino esmurar a lápide do mais velho, mesmo sabendo que ali não havia corpo algum._

_Ele estava certo._

_Mas se sentia errado. Tudo ao seu redor parecia errado._

_Continuaria ali, parado na chuva, esperando apenas o mais novo cavaleiro de ouro a cair no sono de exaustão e então, levá-lo de volta para seu templo._

_As coisas jamais seriam as mesmas e o tempo continuava avançando. O universo mudava._

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_"... __Uma possibilidade é aquilo a que se chama condições-fronteira caóticas. Estas presumem implicitamente que o __Universo é espacialmente infinito ou que há infinitamente muitos universos. Sob condições-fronteira caóticas, a __probabilidade de descobrir uma região particular do espaço numa dada configuração logo após o 'big bang' é a __mesma, em certo sentido, que a probabilidade de a descobrir em qualquer outra configuração: o estado inicial do __Universo é escolhido puramente ao acaso... ao acaso..." _**(2)**

_Tsc._

_Já era a terceira vez que perdia a concentração enquanto lia._

_Percebendo que não conseguiria continuar a ler aquela noite, resolveu deixar o livro de lado e recostar a cabeça na poltrona aveludada._

_A atmosfera estava tensa e sabia que não conseguiria dormir._

_Amanhã receberiam visitas e ele conhecia muito bem um dos visitantes. Bem mais do que gostaria de admitir._

_Sua casa estava mais gélida que o costume, ou melhor, todo o Santuário parecia mais gélido._

_Sua intuição o alarmava sobre algo que aconteceria em breve. Todo o seu corpo estava ansioso._

_Ao fundo, a Moonlight Sonata_** (3)**_ soava em um canto da biblioteca, retumbando seus ouvidos. Fechou seus olhos azuis, rezando para que conseguisse pegar no sono. Mas ao invés de tranquilidade, sua cabeça foi invadia pelos mais adversos pensamentos. Pensamentos que pairavam sobre o gelo e o frio do norte da Rússia. Uma moça adormecida no mar congelado. Um treinamento final. Sua armadura._

_Podia quase sentir sua pele necrosar devido ao frio. Seus dentes rangerem. Seus músculos congelarem. E finalmente o Zero Absoluto._

_Paralisia._

_Seus olhos voltaram a abrir. As velas ao seu lado consumiam-se com vigor, e criavam uma penumbra apenas vista em pesadelos._

_Aquela seria uma longa noite._

_Que horas seriam? Bom isso realmente não importava. No entanto, o__ tintilar dos ponteiros era enlouquecedor._

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

_Tempo..._

_Que entidade tão relativa e tão perigosa. O tempo destruía tudo, inclusive o indestrutível. A beleza ia embora. Pessoas morriam. A felicidade tinha um fim. As Estrelas, invariavelmente, se apagavam. Um dia, todo o universo seria consumido pelo Tempo._

_Ele não era exceção a regra._

_Sabia que sua vida tinha acabado naquele momento. Envolto por rosas. Pétalas e Espinhos._

_Sabia que naquele momento estava deitado, desconfortavelmente, em um caixão. Envolto por terra. E em sua cabeça, uma lápide com alguns dizeres em uma caligrafia horrenda._

_Sabia que, em breve, tornaria-se pó e seria parte da natureza._

_No entanto._

_No entanto, se ele estava morto, então por quê estava pensando? Será que sua alma já estava no submundo?_

_Não... há algo a mais. Há algo gélido e sem vida que está protegendo a sua pele. Há algo frio que está escorrendo de seu peito. Sangue...?_

_"Você deseja?" - o nada perguntou._

_"O que?"._

_"Voltar... Me servir... Matar." - o nada respondeu._

_Hades..._

_Está certo. Ele está morto e nada mudaria aquele fato. No entanto... Algumas horas... Apenas algumas horas seriam necessárias._

_Ele aceitou a oferta e lentamente o relógio começou a retroceder. As rosas sangraram._

_O tempo estava próximo, e finalmente compreendia o que essas palavras significavam._

_...Tic Tac... Tic Tac..._

_Tic Tac_

.

.

.

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**Observações:**_

_**1- **_Nessa história, o Kanon (quando criança) utilizava a mesma máscara que o Defteros/Deuteros (como você preferir) usava. Ela cobre o rosto todo, exceto os olhos.

_**2- **_Camus está lendo o livro do Professor Stephen Hawking, "Uma Breve História do Tempo: do Big Bang aos Buracos Negros"

**_3- _**A sonata foi composta por Beethoven n.º .27 n.º2

_**~O~o~O~**_

**_21/01/2015_**

_Prontinho, mais um capítulo!_

_Peço perdão pelos eventuais erros de gramática, se algo estiver gritante me avisem por favor! Mas espero que gostem dele, e espero que não tenha ficado longo demais. No próximo, muitas coisas acontecerão, então se preparem!_

_Críticas? Elogios? Deixem um comentário! (como sou cara de pau hahaha)_

_**Mia**: Eis minha nova Apola! e Tomara que o capítulo lhe agrade! E muito obrigada pelos elogios! _

_**Blancherrie**: Espero que tenha recebido a PM! Espero que continue te agradando!_

_Em três semana eu volto!_

_Beijos!_


	4. IV - Agora Existe

**_Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada._**

**_Baseado em um sonho que tive em 2008_**

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**Theory of Nothing**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**IV**_

_**Agora Existe**_

_**"O que é puro se torna sujo, o sujo se purifica. O que é bom se torna mau e o mau se torna bom. Tudo que vive morre e o que morre renasce." - Inuyasha**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_9 de janeiro de 2012, 18h41min_

_Atenas, Grécia._

Três dias se passaram. A notícia já havia sido transmitida por todo o santuário, e estavam receosos com a chegada daquela garota que se dizia ser deusa. Claro que estavam felizes e esperançosos que seus amados cavaleiros de ouro iriam retornar à vida, mas se perguntavam como aquilo poderia acontecer, afinal, ninguém tem poder suficiente para reconstruir corpos e almas totalmente destruídos.

Pelo menos era o que acreditavam até então.

A menina, Apola, não saíra nenhuma vez de seus aposentos, trancando-se em seu quarto. Atena também tornou-se mais reservada nos últimos dias,

Os cavaleiros de bronze ficaram encarregados de buscar os objetos requisitados, enquanto isso as amazonas e os outros guerreiros preparavam o grande salão de pedra, que fica atrás da decima terceira casa.

Em meio a tanto trabalho e receio, as duas jovens estavam no quarto destinado a Seiya. O quarto era grande e arejado, grandes janelas do teto até o chão permitiam a entrada dos raios de sol. Havia um armário enorme de madeira, com arabescos esculpidos, uma cama larga, com cortinas de seda que escondiam o corpo que dormia profundamente. A cabeceira da cama tinha os mesmos arabescos que o armário, e o piso era do mais rico mármore branco, paredes de cor azul claro, onde alguns quadros de flores estavam pindurados. Atena limpava o rosto adormecido com uma toalha molhada com água e algumas ervas, enquanto que Apola observava o sol se pôr no horizonte grego, divagando em meio aos pensamentos.

- Por que eles estavam em meus sonhos? – Apola perguntava a si mesma. – Ou melhor, por que resolveram aparecer agora? O que significa isso, o que eles querem me dizer?

- Por que não descansa um pouco? Ainda faltam algumas horas para a cerimônia. – indagou Atena.

- Não estou cansada, e depois, se dormir agora terei pesadelos. Quero evitar isso ao máximo.

- Sinto muito não ter utilidade. – Atena olhou tristemente para o rapaz deitado. – Por mim, mais ninguém sofreria.

- Não se preocupe com isso, a culpa não é sua. – desviou os olhos do céu, que já estava escuro, e olhou para a prima, os olhos estavam roxos. – Na verdade, sou eu que devo me desculpar por obriga-los a participar de outra guerra.

- Nem sabemos se haverá uma guerra e...

- Eu não tenho sonhos desde os três anos, e da última vez que isso aconteceu, ocorreram desgraças. Acredita verdadeiramente que não acontecerá nada?

- Não perca a esperança, talvez não seja nada.

- Esperança é um sentimento que perdi à muito tempo. – Apola voltou seus olhos para o céu, onde as primeiras estrelas já estavam brilhando.

Atena preferiu ficar quieta.

- Vou tomar meu banho – dizendo isso, saiu pela grande porta de mogno.

Atena olhava para a porta fechada e voltou sua atenção para Seiya, que permanecia imutável.

- Seiya, precisamos de você. Eu preciso de você.

_**~O~o~O~**_

- Eu não confio nessa garota e ponto final.

- Ikki, você nem ao menos conversou com ela, dê uma chance. – ralhou Shiryu, aquela era a decima vez que ouvia a mesma coisa do colega.

- Shiryu tem razão, ela me pareceu uma boa garota, não age como uma deusa prepotente. – Shun tentou acalmar os nervos do irmão.

- Concordo com Shun, mas Ikki também tem razão. Ela é esquisita, a começar por aquela história maluca de sonhos a terminar pela aparência dela. – disse Hyoga.

- É ,e ela não disse que tipo de deusa é! Mas que ela é bonita, isso ela é. – declarou Ikki.

- Vai com calma Ikki, ela deve ter no máximo quinze anos, não fique todo contente.

- Cale a boca Shiryu! Não estava pensando nisso seu idiota! Só estou falando que ela é linda, me diga, quantas vezes já se deparou com pessoas como ela?

- Sempre que vou à Rozan.

- Neste caso vá até lá, se declara pra Sunrei e pare de imaginar coisas!

- Parem de brigar vocês dois! Mas que droga, é quase meia noite e ainda não levamos essas coisas para Atena e Apola. – disse Hyoga, enquanto o dragão enrubescia de ódio e de vergonha.

- Por falar nisso, por que diabos é necessário uma vasilha e uma jarra de prata, roupas, taças de ouro e a maldita adaga? – perguntou Ikki, enquanto tentava equilibrar as taças.

- Quem sabe? Mas isso será interessante de ver, afinal, os corpos de todos foram destruídos, sem falar das almas. – respondeu Hyoga, que carregava a jarra de prata, cheia de água.

- Mas pensei que nenhum deus, nem mesmo Zeus, poderiam reconstruir almas.

- Isso é verdade Shun, mas até então não existia nenhuma deusa Apola, quem sabe qual é seu poder? – Shiryu indagou, levando os panos de seda.

- Para mim, esta história está muito mal contada. E acho bom isso seja contado explicitamente e detalhadamente o mais rápido possível, caso contrário, cabeças vão rolar.

- Meu irmão, mostre algum respeito, mesmo que ela não seja uma deusa, ainda é a prima da senhorita Saori.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de que não confio naquela garota!

- Então, além de impaciente e rude, é desconfiado, Fênix?

- Que? – todos exclamaram e olharam para frente, reconhecendo a voz.

Seus longos cabelos louros estavam trançados com pequenas flores. O corpo esguio estava usando um vestido tomara-que-caia na cor branca que ia até os joelhos.

- Já voltaram? Que bom! – disse Atena, que sorria docemente. Ela usava o costumeiro vestido branco, longo, e os cabelos lilases estavam soltos. Na mão direita, segurava o báculo dourado. Cada vez mais seu corpo tornava-se como de uma mulher, e isso era algo que todos concordavam.

- Sinceramente, você e seus irmãos com essa mania. - os cinco fizerem uma cara de interrogação. - Deixa pra lá. Trouxeram o que pedi?

Estavam no grande salão de pedra. Era um local amplo e grande, havia um alto altar no centro, envolto de pilastras, o chão era de granito, o céu era um tapete de estrelas, sem lua. Esperaram três dias para a Lua Nova. Abaixo do altar havia uma grande mesa de pedra, redonda, com dezoito cadeiras do mesmo material, dispostas lado a lado. As pilastras que cercavam o altar estavam decoradas com ramos de rosas trepadeiras brancas, o local era iluminado por tochas e velas. O vento gélido do início do inverno soprava gentilmente, acariciando seus rostos e cabelos.

- Vasilha, jarro, taças e roupas. - enumerou Ikki.

- Venham comigo. – e começou a subir as escadas que levavam para o altar.

Seguiram a jovem, enquanto Atena permanecia parada no mesmo lugar. Notaram que Apola carregava uma pequena caixa na mão, e todos sabiam o que estava dentro.

A adaga dourada que certa vez foi banhada pelo sangue de Atena.

- Agora façam o que peço, por favor. – todos concordaram com a cabeça. - Menino Alface, coloque a vasilha no chão, exatamente no centro do altar. Projeto de Dragão, coloque as peças de seda lado a lado no chão. Pato de Borracha e Frango Queimado...

- Quem diabos você está chamando de Frango Queimado?! - Ikki sentiu várias veias sendo estouradas em sua cabeça.

- Calminha irmão...

- Calma?!

- Que seja... Apenas coloquem a jarra e as taças na mesa de pedra, mas antes...

Apola ergueu suas mãos na direção dos cabelos, e delicadamente tirou uma pequena flor que fazia parte do arranjo que prendia a trança. Um lindo jasmim rosado, seu cheiro doce podia ser sentido de longe, e o jogou dentro da jarra que o cavaleiro de cisne carregava, segundos depois todos arregalaram os olhos com a cena que presenciaram. A flor se desfez ao tocar a água, dando-lhe uma cor branca, como leite.

- Encham os copos com esta bebida e se afastem.

Terminando de fazer o que a jovem havia pedido se juntaram com Atena, que observava atentamente a prima, com um pequeno sorriso. É claro que estavam contentes e felizes que todos iriam retornar, mas havia algo a mais.

- O que é isso? - Ikki cheirou uma das taças. Aquele líquido tinha um cheiro extremamente doce e enjoativo.

- Voltar a vida não é assim tão fácil. - a menina brincava com um de seus cachos despojadamente. - As almas deles vão passar por um tremendo choque, fora que seus corpos terão de passar por um processo doloroso e desgastante para se manterem vivos. Essa bebida vai ajudá-los.

- Como vai trazê-los de volta? - Hyoga não a encarava enquanto despejava a bebida nas taças. - É errado, não é mesmo? Ressuscitar...

- Por quê acha isso?

- Quando Saga, meu Mestre, Shion e os outros voltaram, sob os mandos de Hades, nenhum deles parecia feliz. Pareciam estar em sofrimento.

- Sim. E daí?

Nesse ponto, o cisne parou de encher as taças e se voltou para a garota, que continuava a brincar com os próprios cabelos. Ele, mais do que ninguém, desejava que seu Mestre, e Pai, fosse feliz. Mesmo que em um outro mundo. Mesmo que isso o deixasse infeliz e solitário.

- Como "e daí"? Não acha que talvez eles se sentirão em sofrimento quando voltarem em vida? Não acha que eles já sofreram o suficiente?!

- Hyoga... - Saori apertou com força seu báculo.

Os outros três permaneceram em silêncio, compartilhando dos pensamentos do amigo.

- Quando as pessoas morrem, encontram aquilo que lhe trazem paz. - Apola enrolava os fios no dedo. - Alguns reencontram parentes. Outros reencontram pessoas das quais gostariam de terem dito algo, mas que por algum motivo não conseguiram. Muitos encontram o deus, o profeta, o santo, o anjo, a quem idolatravam em vida. Outros são transportados para lugares que os marcaram. E depois, saciados, desaparecem nas dimensões e tornam-se parte do Universo mais uma vez. Sem dor, cansaço ou tristeza, apenas paz.

- E vai tirá-los dessa paz para te ajudar a...

- A questão Hyoga, é que essas coisas que acabei de citar só acontecem com aqueles que morreram. - seus dedos pararam de se mover. - No entanto, os cavaleiros do zodíaco dourado não foram mortos...

- Do que... ?!

- ... Eles foram dizimados. - o encarou com olhos rubros. - Aniquilados. Suas almas foram consumidas. Seus corpos foram devorados. Eles já não existem, neste ou em qualquer outro mundo. Eles romperam com as leis da física, criaram luz no breu sacrificando as mais preciosas armaduras já forjadas, desafiaram um deus, destruíram parte do inferno, quebram o Muro das Lamentações que possuía uma carga de poder devastador, e, pior, ainda saíram vencedores dessa bagunça. - franziu as sobrancelhas. - A morte não é o suficiente para a quantidade de crimes absurda.

- Vencer foi o problema? - Ikki tinha um sorriso descrente. - Que hipocrisia.

- Mas eles não... - disse Shun exasperado. - Eles não eram criminosos, não merecem sofrer desse jeito!

- Se não fosse por eles, nenhum de nós estaria aqui pra começo de conversa! - Shiryu se irritou.

- Onde, diabos, eles estão? - o Cosmo do aquariano se elevou, ignorando a própria Atena.

- Onde? Hum... Eu também gostaria de saber. - Sua expressão não mudou, mesmo com o Cosmo hostil ao seu redor. - Além dos confins do Universo, onde as Dimensões embaralham-se. No Limbo...

- E quem colocou eles lá?! Hades?

- Hades? É claro que não, vocês o mataram, como ele faria isso? Não foram deuses que fizeram isso, e sim as Leis que Regem o nosso universo, o que vocês chama de "Ciência". Para equilibrar todo o caos acometido.

- Hyoga... - Saori falou suave, não apenas ao Cisne, mas para os quatro que estavam visivelmente alterados. - Apola não fez isso, fique calmo.

Mesmo relutante, o Cosmo inflado foi sumindo aos poucos.

- Mas não discordo de você, Cisne. É realmente um crime grave fazer pessoas mortas voltarem a vida. Não apenas afeta a ordem do "Destino" ou a "Lógica" do Universo, mas também fere, obscurece e amaldiçoa almas que, após uma vida hostil, encontraram a paz. - andou elegantemente até o rapaz louro. - Mas o que eu estou prestes a fazer não é um crime. Estou salvando seus companheiros de um destino tão aterrorizante que nem a pior pessoa desse mundo mereceria. - parou seus passos. - ... O esquecimento.

Hyoga sustentou o olhar da menina por segundos que pareceram ser horas. Mas finalmente, assim como Shiryu, compreendeu o que ela estava dizendo e que Shun já havia entendido dias atrás. Aquela garota era... diferente.

- Como pretende salvá-los desse "terrível destino"? - Ikki abaixou o tronco para ficar da altura de Apola. Ela realmente era pequena. - Você não me parece lá grande coisa.

- Pois é. E você com toda essa pose de "machão", não passa de um bebê birrento. - sorriu forçadamente. - Para você ver como as aparências enganam.

- Atena é poderosa e não consegue fazer isso. - continuou. - Quão poderosa um bichinho de pelúcia como você pode ser?

- Eu disse que sou uma deusa, não disse? Enfie isso nessa sua cabeça esquentada e observe.

As cabeças de Atena, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu iam de um lado para o outro, acompanhado o debate dos dois para ver quem tinha a língua mais afiada.

- Essa foi a única coisa que disse sobre si. - Ikki a olhou duro. - Quem é você, afinal de contas? Um fantasma?

- Estou pálida, mas não é para tanto. Eu sou uma deusa que, para a sua sorte, é capaz de reconstruir corpos que foram pulverizados e almas que já não existem.

- Ah, então vai transformar o nada em alguma coisa? - cruzou os braços no peito. - Vai fazer o que não existe, existir?

- Exatamente. - sorriu presunçosa. - Estou dando uma segunda chance para uma coisa que já não existe. Acho que vocês humanos chamariam isso de milagre, não?

- Eu chamo de loucura ou esquizofrenia.

- Meu caro, para viver a minha vida é preciso ser louco, ou você morre em menos de cinco horas.

- Hã... vocês dois já acabaram... ? - Atena tentou findar aquela discussão toda.

- Seu cavaleiro é realmente um passarinho bem esquentado, hein. - a garota soltou uma risada abafada, e começou a subir a pequena escada que levava até o altar. - Já está na hora. Tentem não perder nada, porque vai ser legal.

- É melhor nos afastarmos um pouco. - Atena deu alguns passos para longe dos degraus de pedra. Os outros quatro imitaram a moça, circundando-a para melhor protegê-la.

Apola caminhou lentamente até a grande mesa ovalada e abriu uma pequena, porem bonita, caixa de madeira. Esta era forrada por um almofadado de cetim vermelho e, descansando em seu meio, havia um objeto dourado. Delicadamente, a pequena deusa retirou o objeto, segurando bem próximo de seus olhos, avaliando a lâmina de ouro. Os cavaleiros, inconscientemente, sentiram repulsa daquilo e Saori estava imersa nos próprios pensamentos para notá-los. E, ignorando a platéia, a loura voltou a caminhar até o centro do altar.

Naquele momento, era como se a Terra havia parado de se mover, o vento tivesse parado de soprar, as ondas parassem de se quebrar. Era como se o universo tivesse parado simplesmente para vislumbrar uma criança desafiar a morte. Ao longe, era possível ouvir os sinos velhos de uma igreja soando, avisando o início de um novo dia.

Meia noite.

De pé no altar, a adaga outrora usada pelo cavaleiro de gêmeos possuído, pendia em sua mão esquerda. Seus lábios se separaram minimamente e sua voz começou a sussurrar. Aquele tipo de sussurro que todos ouvem perfeitamente e que causa calafrios. **(1)**

_**Pater noster, qui es in Caelis, Sanctificétur Nomen Tuum**_

_(Pai nosso, que estais no Céu, Santificado seja o Vosso Nome)_

Podia ser apenas a imaginação, ou uma ilusão, mas as estrelas e a lua cheia no céu diminuíram seu brilho, tornando-se opacas.

A respiração de todos foi cessada. A voz da garota era baixa e ao mesmo tempo imponente. Ela olhava fixamente para frente, não piscava, não respirava, não se mexia, apenas sussurrava.

**_Sol et Luna reditum_**

_(Faça com que o Sol e a lua retornem)_

**_Aestus et revertatur ad tempus_**

_(que a maré e o tempo retrocedam)_

Em um movimento rápido, ela ergueu a adaga e cortou seu pulso direito. O sangue escorreu e tingiu a vasilha de prata virgem, em vermelho. Um vermelho escuro, quase negro, com um cheiro forte de podridão. Um sangue diferente dos que estavam acostumados a ver. Seus olhos estavam roxos, como o crepúsculo, frios e duros, encarando firmemente algo que apenas ela podia ver a sua frente.

O sangue simboliza o pacto entre um indivíduo e uma entidade sobrenatural, divina ou demoníaca. Sacrifício. Estes seres sobrenaturais necessitam de sacrifício para restaurarem seus poderes, acalmarem sua ira e engrandecer a si próprios. Em retribuição a mana oferecida, os seres sobrenaturais pagam um preço. Um preço equivalente, havendo um equilíbrio. Não se paga mais do que se vale, nem menos do que se deve. Caso contrário, haverão danos.

Ao seu corpo, no mundo físico.

A sua sorte, no mundo espiritual.

A sua alma, no mundo celeste.

_**Curantes quid autem vulneratus**_

_(Cura o que foi ferido)_

_**Salvum facere quod perierat**_

_(Salva o que foi perdido)_

_**Quae semel fuit converteret**_

_(Traga de volta aquilo que uma vez existiu)_

O sangue da vasilha começou a escorrer para fora, e penetrou nas rochas, como se fosse terra. O vento soprou fortemente o salão, apagando as chamas das velas e tochas, a trança da garota se desfez e seus longos cabelos esvoaçavam. Ficou frio e era possível ouvir o vento uivar. Mas naquele momento, não era o vento que gritava.

Aquilo era a entidade sobrenatural, divina ou demoníaca. Ela estava estasiada com o Sacrifício recebido. Atordoada, drogada, embebedada. Completamente viciada por aquele sangue quase negro que escorria das veias finas daquela garota.

_"Aqueles que procuram a mim, certamente, possuem um desejo"._

_"Certamente"._

_"E este és teu desejo"._

_"Certamente"._

_"Há um preço, para teu desejo"._

_"Certamente"._

_**Praebeo mea Corpus et Sanguinem**_

_(Eu vos ofereço o Corpo e o Sangue)_

**_Mea Anima et Diuiniitatis_**

_(Minha Alma e Divindade)_

_**In expiationem Peccatorum**_

_(Em expiação daqueles que Pecaram)_

_"Certamente, recebi o pagamento"._

_"Vossa E__xcelência, com o pagamento quitado, certamente o desejo será realizado"._

_"Certamente. Conquanto, há algo que tu, Ser Divino, deves ter conhecimento"._

_"Pois não, Entidade Sobrenatural, divina ou demoníaca"._

_"Tudo aquilo que vive, independente da maneira que vive, está entrelaçado por Correntes. As Leis da Natureza, o Fluxo do Tempo, o Receptáculo conhecido como "corpo" e a Existência chamada "Mente". Tudo está entrelaçado. Tudo está predestinado. Porque não há coincidências, apenas o inevitável"._

_"Reconheço minhas responsabilidades"._

_"As existências, que antes não existiam mas que agora existem, estão e sempre estiveram entrelaçadas. Contigo. Comigo. Com tudo"._

_"Vossa Excelência, agora existe?"._

_"Agora existe"._

_**In resurrectione Carnis**_

_(__Pela ressurreição da Carne__)_

O chão encharcado pelo sangue negro tornou-se limpo mais uma vez, e no local em que estavam as manchas surgiram pequenas luzes, como vaga-lumes no céu escuro. No início eram poucas, mas se tornaram muitas, milhões e mais milhões de pontinhos brilhantes. Elas iam e vinham, com leveza e suavidade, brincando entre si. Então começaram a se unir, um pontinho de luz se uniu com outro, e tornou-se um único pontinho de luz um pouco maior. Depois esse ponto unia-se novamente e sucessivamente.

No começo eram objetos sem forma, mas minutos depois se tornaram algo que podiam lembrar-se perfeitamente. Um tronco. Uma perna. Outra perna. Dois braços. Indicadores, Polegares. Pescoço. Cabeça. Rosto.

_**In remissionem Peccatorum**_

_(Pela remissão dos Pecados)_

Os corpos foram perdendo a luminosidade dos pontinhos brilhantes e se tornaram ossos, carne e sangue. Alguns tinham a pele branca, outros a cor era dourada, alguns tinham madeixas azuis e outros tinham fios castanhos. Olhos fechados e corpos musculosos nus. Eram como bebês, pareciam indefesos e pequenos. O sangue de deusa continuava a escorrer dos braços para a vasilha, da vasilha para o chão, e do chão evaporava-se.

Dormiam um sono que parecia não ter fim. Sonhavam sonhos que não existiam. Frágeis como cristal. Paralisados como estátuas. Inúteis como o pó.

_**In communionem Corpus, Mens et Anima**_

_(Pelo comunhão do corpo, da Mente e da Alma)_

Treze delicadas borboletas surgiram do sangue que escorria dos pulsos ao chão. Todas eram únicas e cada qual tinha sua impressão. Uma graciosa, uma companheira, uma bondosa, uma corajosa, uma divertida, uma majestosa, uma sábia, uma curiosa, uma gentil, uma cuidadosa, uma delicada, uma bonita e uma honrosa. E uma por uma, encontraram seus respectivos corpos, seus "receptáculos", e fundiram-se no peito, a cima do coração. E naquele local, um luz brilhou, para depois se apagar. O único barulho que foi possível ser escutado foram as batidas dos corações.

Uma batida forte e dolorosa.

_**Propter me, Ego sum primus et novissimus**_

_(Por mim, porque sou a Primeira e a Última_)__

Primeiro, um forte som de respiração dificultada foi ouvida. Depois veio a tosse. E o oxigênio impregnou o sangue, que foi bombeado pelo coração. O sangue circulou até o estômago vazio, foi filtrado nos rins, conheceu cada osso, cada veia, cada artéria, cada glândula, cada órgão, cada linfo. E chegou ao cérebro. O líquido viscoso e vermelho inundou cada célula neural, e cada célula uniu-se a outra. A memória, os sentidos, os pensamentos. Estava tudo lá. Tudo estava existindo.

E finalmente, um por um, seus olhos abriram. Azuis, verdes, castanhos, violetas e pretos.

_**Quia Vobis, Creator et Praedo**_

_(Por Tu, porque és o Criador e o Destruidor)_

As últimas gotas de sangue caíram e todas as velas e tochas voltaram a serem acesas. Apola virou-se de costas para os homens ainda deitados, enquanto que Atena aproximava-se a passos lentos do altar, abismada. Os quatro cavaleiros de bronze estavam estáticos, suas bocas escancaradas e seus olhos esbugalhados. As palavras estavam engasgadas. A felicidade era tanta, que lágrimas escorriam pelas faces.

- Bem vindos de volta, meus cavaleiros de ouro. - disse Atena em meio as lágrimas. - Pessoal...

A tosse era forte, o frio estava intenso e seus corpos tremiam e arrepiavam-se. Os sons incomodavam seus tímpanos. A luz, mesmo fraca, machucava seus olhos. Eram bebês que acabavam de nascer.

Mas aos poucos a tosse acabou, o frio cessou, os sons eram agradáveis, a luz era uma bênção. As memórias voltavam em uma frequência quase que assustadora. Um choro de criança, uma mãe, um pai, um mestre, treino, dor, fome, amizade, conquistas, uma armadura dourada, sangue, uma deusa, alegria, tristeza, guerra, morte, esperança. E as memórias não acabavam.

Os olhos se abriram, assustados e exaustos.

- A... Ate... Atena? - murmurou um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis e olhos verdes com medo.

- O q... que aconteceu? - perguntou o outro, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

- Onde... estamos? - disse o rapaz de cabelos verde escuro curtos, olhando para os lados, tentando entender, querendo saber.

- Meu peito... está doendo... - o de cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos amendoados, segurava com força o peito.

- Minha cabeça... - tão belo e tão confuso, todo seu corpo tremia. - Façam isso parar...

- Nós... estamos... - os longos cabelos liláses cobriam parte de sua nudez, o jovem tentava acalmar-se, inspirando e expirando.

- Ah... - o primeiro a erguer o tronco do chão e se sentar era um rapaz de olhar frio, porém ainda tinha dificuldades para respirar. Era como se estivesse faltando oxigênio no mundo. - Estamos...

- Vivos... - o mais alto e forte fisicamente de todos também se sentou, tocando os braços, pernas e cabeça com dedo trêmulos. - Vivos... vivos...

- Isso é impossível... - seus dedos bagunçavam os fios castanhos que iam até seus ombros, uma tatuagem de tigre brilhava em suas costas nuas.

- Quem é você? - indagou o que parecia ser o mais velho, de cabelos longos louro escuro e olhos violetas, a menina ainda de costas para o grupo.

- E por que, raios, estamos nus?! - exclamaram dois jovens de cabelos azuis. Um tinha cabelos longos e o outro eram curtos.

- Poupem as energias. - disse Apola, que mantinha os olhos fechados. - Vistam-se e respondo o que quiserem. - e desceu do altar, mas foi parada por uma voz.

- Apola?

Ela parou e abriu os olhos.

- Oh! Então você ainda se lembra de mim Shaka? - disse debochada, de costas para o loiro. - Você realmente gosta de desobedecer. - sussurrou, e voltou a descer as escadas.

Os cavaleiros, que olhavam para a menina, voltaram seus olhares para o loiro com rostos confusos.

De repente, sem anunciação e assustando todos os demais, um dos rapazes se levantou. O corpo dourado, forte e alto teve dificuldade para se manter de pé. Os cabelos castanhos escuros faziam sombra em seu rosto. Depois de alguns segundos firmando o próprio peso, ele deu um primeiro passo, curto e destrambelhado, e mais um, e mais um. Pouco a pouco, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, ele chegou até o seu destino e caiu de joelhos, mal suportando o próprio corpo.

Ergueu seu braço, seus dedos tremiam de hesitação e sua boca estava entreaberta numa mistura de surpresa e tristeza. E finalmente, seus dedos tocaram um rosto tão surpreso e tão triste quanto o dele.

- Aioria...

Os outros apenas observavam a cena, alguns preferiam dar-lhes privacidade e começaram a se erguer também.

- Aioria... Aioria... - e cada vez que ouvia seu nome ser dito, o rapaz sentia uma lágrima escorrer. Sua voz estava entalada em sua garganta, impendido-o de falar e dificultando a respiração. - Aioria... Não chore...

- Atena... - Shun sussurrou para a deusa, que chorava copiosamente.

- Desculpe... Desculpe por ser um irmão tão terrível. - o homem segurava o rosto de Aioria delicadamente, tentando secar cada lágrima que escorria dos olhos verdes, sem se importar com as lágrimas de seus próprios olhos. - Me desculpe... por te abandonar... Me desculpe... por te negligenciar... Você sofreu tanto... Por minha culpa... Minha... Culpa... - as lágrimas escorriam furiosamente.

Os onze homens já de pé olhavam a cena. Alguns sentiam os olhos umedecerem, outros tremiam. Um deles notou um bonito pedaço de seda no chão, uma roupa.

- Desculpe... Aioria... Aioria...

- Não. - segurou uma das mãos que seguravam seu rosto. - Não perdoo... - sentiu um grande aperto no coração. - Você... fez o que era o certo... Você... quebrou as regras... fugiu... sequestrou... foi desonrado e... morto... - respirou fundo. - E EU NÃO ACREDITEI EM VOCÊ! - chorou, como uma criança.

- Aioria...

- Você sempre foi justo... honesto... bondoso... E mesmo assim... eu não quis acreditar em você... Por isso... - com a outra mão, segurou o rosto do irmão. - NÃO ME PEÇA DESCULPAS! ERA VOCÊ QUEM ESTAVA CERTO! FOI VOCÊ QUEM SOFREU E NÃO EU! FOI VOCÊ, AIOROS, QUE MAIS SOFREU!

E os dois se abraçaram. Não era um abraço como o de um pai e filho, ou de avó e neto. Mas sim, o abraço de irmão e irmão. Separados por mais de quinze anos por um muro intrespassável chamado morte.

- Você... realmente cresceu... Não é mais um filhote. - a voz saia abafada.

- O que queria? Eu precisava crescer...

- Ah... obrigado.

- Por crescer? - eles agora sussurravam, de forma que apenas elas saberiam o foi dito naquela noite.

- Não. - riu. - Por não desistir de viver...

- Aioros?

- Sim, Aioria?

- Nunca mais, nunca mesmo, volte a se sacrificar daquele jeito sozinho.

- Ah sim... Eu prometo. - sentiu algo suave ser colocado em seus ombros. - Hã?

Os dois desfizeram o aperto e foram surpreendidos. Seus amigos estavam ao seu redor, já recobertos por sedas, sorrindo para a cena, a maioria com lágrimas nos olhos. Os jovens de cabelos longos lilases e azuis tinham acabado de recobrir Aioros e Aioria respectivamente com os tecidos.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada do que diabos está acontecendo, mas não quero ficar te vendo pelado, bichano maldito. - falou o de cabelos azuis, causando um riso geral.

A felicidade e o espanto estavam estampados nos rostos, por alguns longos minutos, respirando e pensando calmamente. Depois olharam para os lados e reconheceram o lugar. Sabiam que aquele era o salão de pedra.

Fora no Salão de Pedra que se reuniram todos pela primeira vez, a muitos anos atrás. Fora neste lugar que a maioria vislumbrou pela primeira vez as armaduras de ouro. A partir daquele dia, seus destinos estavam todos entrelaçados. Quinze anos se passaram desde então, já eram adultos, mas naquele momento pareciam crianças que não compreendiam nada do que acontecia. Desceram as escadas do altar e logo reconheceram o rosto de sua amada deusa, os rostos de seus jovens amigos de bronze e uma figura de longos cabelos loiros.

- Bebam. - Ela apontou para os copos, e antes de perguntarem qualquer coisa sentiram uma vertigem forte na nuca, fazendo com que cambaleassem. Rapidamente pegaram as taças e levam aos lábios. O sabor era doce, muito doce, Mas o efeito foi imediato: Se sentiram mais quentes, fortes, bem dispostos e saudáveis. Era como se jamais tivessem morrido e suas almas estavam felizes. E não era apenas isto, seus corpos estavam totalmente reconstruídos, não havia marcas de dor e sofrimento.

- Ah... bem melhor.

- O que é que está havendo?

- Quem é essa menina?

- Cadê o aquele moleque do Seiya?

- Não estávamos mortos?

- Como foi que voltamos?

- Acalmem-se por favor. Está tudo bem. - Atena sorriu. - Agora já está tudo bem.

- Pode-se saber o que faz aqui? - disse o cavaleiro de virgem, seus olhos azuis estavam abertos.

- Antes de mais nada, é bom ver você também - disse, fazendo com que o irmão semi-serrasse os olhos. - E estou aqui para ajudar Atena e trazer seus poderosos cavaleiros de ouro a vida.

- Como foi que soube da Guerra Santa?

- Apolo e Ares estavam preocupados com a irmãzinha deles. - olhou para Atena - Então pediram à Hermes para que fosse até o mundo inferior e contasse as notícias da batalha. E eu pedi para que me contassem.

- Não deveria se entrometer em assuntos de outros deuses, sabe disse.

- Olha só quem está falando. - A menina apontou para o Bindi, o terceiro olho. - Buda.

- Sou um cavaleiro de Atena, antes de qualquer coisa.

- Tem certeza que essa é a sua resposta? - o virginiano abriu a boca para responder, mas Milo foi mais rápido.

- Com licença? Detesto atrapalhar o reencontro do casal, mas será que alguém pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo? - disse o jovem de cabelos azul comprido.

- Por que não se apresentam primeiro? - Apola sugeriu.

- Nem você se apresentou direito! - resmungou Ikki.

- Mas sabem meu nome, por hora já está muito bom. - olhou para o jovem de cabelos de cor lilás. - Eu sou Apola, e você?

- Sou Mu de Aries. – Um jovem, de pele muito branca, longos cabelos lilases e duas pintinhas no lugar de sua sobrancelha, possuidor de belos olhos verdes turquesas. Sua voz era extremamente gentil e bondosa.

- E eu, Aldebaran de Touro. – O que mais chamava sua atenção não era seus dois metros e meio de altura, nem sua pele morena ou seus curtos cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate, mas sua voz, que ao contrário de sua aparência, era reconfortante e alegre.

- Saga de Gêmeos. – Nem seus longos cabelos azuis escuros como o crepúsculo e nem corpo forte e alto se comparavam aos seus olhos, belos verdes e gentis. Voz extremamente cortês, embora triste, que passava confiança.

- Máscara da Morte de Câncer. – Uma voz cheia de graça com toque de cinismo, mas afinal, era isso que dava encanto à sua pessoa, além de sua aparência, com os curtos cabelos e olhos azuis escuros, quase púrpuras.

- Eu sou Aioria de Leão. – Os cabelos castanhos louros cacheados, os olhos verdes expressivos e voz cheia de confiança davam a ele uma aparência e atitude de um moleque, no entanto, passava coragem com o brilho determinado de seus olhos.

- Virgem. – Lindos cabelos dourados emolduravam seu rosto, branco como porcelana, sua franja cobria seu terceiro olho, e escondia parcialmente seus lindos olhos azuis, puros como as Estrelas Gigantes Azuis. Voz calma e polida.

- Me chamo Dohko de Libra. – Era de conhecimento de todos ali, até mesmo de Apola, que Dohko era o mais velho, mas sua aparência jamais o denunciaria, um ar de menino-homem, com os curtos cabelos marrons avermelhados e brilhantes olhos verdes, juntamente com sua voz divertida.

- Meu nome é Milo, de Escorpião. – Os olhos azuis do mar tinham o ar de criança levada, embora a voz fosse grave e bela. Os longos cabelos azuis púrpuras, a pele dourada e o sorriso orgulhoso eram marcas de seu perfil.

- Aioros de Sagitário. – Por breves minutos, todos da sala olharam para sagitário com profunda admiração. Para aqueles que lembravam, sua aparência não era mais de um adolescente de quatorze anos, mas de um homem de mais de vinte. Os cabelos antes dourados como o do irmão Aioria, estavam escuros como o chocolate e mais lisos, mas os olhos bondosos e castanhos eram os mesmos, tal como sua voz, calma e pacífica como sempre foi.

- Shura de Capricórnio. – Apesar de ter se apresentado, não estava prestando atenção ao seu arredor e encarava Sagitário. Uma onda de memórias percorria sua mente, enquanto isso, o restante os olhava de forma ansiosa. Apola observou o rapaz a sua frente, curtos cabelos verde escuro, olhos negros e um belo corpo, a voz apesar de grandiosa, estava um tanto falha, e ela sabia o motivo, e por esse motivo decidiu não intervir naquele reencontro de marcas do passado e olhou para o próximo cavaleiro, aguardando que dissesse seu nome.

- Camus de Aquário. – Com certeza sua pele era a mais contratante entre todos de tão pálida que era. Os cabelos azuis caiam pelas costas e tampavam parte de seus olhos azuis frios, embora estivessem com certa emoção. A voz igualmente fria e impenetrável.

- Sou Afrodite de Peixes. – Mais belo que uma pintura, com belos e longos cabelos azuis piscina, tais como seus olhos que lembravam o céu azul do verão. Sua voz era aveludada e ao mesmo tempo era cortante, como pétalas e espinhos de uma rosa.

- E eu sou Shion, o mestre do Santuário. – Sua voz emanava austeridade e confiança, embora não se possa falar o mesmo de sua aparência, afinal, parecia um belo jovem, com longos cabelos verdes, olhos violetas e duas pequenas pintas sobre sua testa alva. - E em nome de todos agradeço por ter nos tirado daquele lugar.

- Não tem de que. Ouvi falar muito de vocês, a elite dos cavaleiros, são de fato os melhores, caso contrário não teria conseguido traze-los de volta, é uma honra conhece-los. E quem diria que meu irmão se tornaria o cavaleiro da constelação de virgem? Astreia deve estar orgulhosa. - disse irônica a última parte.

- IRMÃO?! - a grande maioria gritou, ou outras apenas escancararam suas bocas.

- Não comece novamente. - Shaka disse sem hesitação. - Por que nos trouxe de volta?

- Pelo mesmo motivo de vocês me assombram nos sonhos. - Ela olhou para o irmão mais velho com olhos escuros e frios. Ele por sua vez arregalou os olhos azuis surpreso.

- Você... - mas foi cortado.

- Alguém pode fazer o favor de me explicar o que está acontecendo? Eu não to entendendo nada. Que sonhos? Quem é essa menina? Como e por quê ela fez a gente voltar? Não tínhamos morrido no muro das lamentações? Ou eu tava dormindo todo esse tempo? E por que o Shaka tem irmã? Quem mais aqui têm irmãos aqui e quer revelar? E aliás, que lugar era aquele que a gente tava? E... - sentiu uma batida na cabeça.

- Milo, se acalme. - Camus falou com a voz suave. - Respire um pouco.

- Mas Camus...

- Escorpiões hein. - a garota riu. - Eu vou explicar tudo, mas com calma, a poção vai perder o efeito daqui a pouco.

- Muito bem. Que tal começar por: "Quem é você?" - falou Ikki, pela décima vez.

- Tudo bem, você ganhou Fênix. - começou a jovem. - Meu nome é Apola. Sou a filha do deus Urano, a personificação do Céu, e da deusa Anake, personificação do Destino, ambos falecidos. - estendeu ambas as mãos. - Sou a reencarnação de Gaia. **(2)**

Nesse momento, suas mãos brilharam e materializaram uma pesada moeda de ouro, com alguns escritos e um pentagrama esculpidos.

- Gaia? - murmurou Mu. - A Mãe-Terra?

- Não me chame de mãe, sou nova demais pra isso.

- O que diabos tinha naquela bebida? - Afrodite sussurrou.

- Espere um pouco. - a voz de Saga inundou o salão. - Depois da guerra entre Zeus e os Titãs, Gaia repartiu o próprio corpo e distribuiu suas partes pela Terra. Ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar dela.

- Isso é verdade. - completou Aioros. - Como foi que voltou a vida?

- Ah, isso explica por quê demorei tanto tempo pra voltar a vida. - olhou o geminiano que tinha os olhos ferinos, suspirando. - Olha, eu falo a verdade. De fato, A primeira Gaia repartiu seu corpo, mas não a alma. Ela apagou a própria existência da face da Terra, por isso ninguém tem conhecimento sobre minha atual ou outra vida. Mas podem acreditar, eu sou ela.

- E por que diabos alguém apagaria a própria existência?

- E por que diabos alguém não apagaria a própria existência? - olhou para MdM. - Shaka e eu - olhou para o loiro. - Somos meio irmãos, por parte de nosso pai.

- São filhos de Urano?

- Em carne e osso.

- Que?! ... Então isso que dizer que o Shaka... - continuou Aioria.

- ... o Shaka é um semi-deus! - finalizou Milo.

- Como podem ser tão tapados? - comentou Aldebaran. - Isso não estava na cara?

- É claro que ele é um deus! Nunca ouviram os rumores sobre ele ser a reencarnação de Buda?

- Claro que ouvimos, Máscara. Mas eu pensei que ele era o mais próximo de ser um deus e nao que ele era filho de um deus, literalmente. - Aioria se defendeu.

- Eu não sou um deus. - disse Shaka. - Não misturem as informações.

- Como assim? - indagou Camus.

- Eu sou um homem como qualquer outro. Apenas desenvolvi meu corpo e espírito, assim como vocês. Nada mais e nada menos.

- É. A única diferença entre você e a gente, é que o seu poder dá calafrios. - murmurou Máscara para ninguém em especial.

- Nossa, você realmente ficou chato, hein. E não me olhe assim Shaka, você sabe que é verdade.

- Tá, bacana, vocês são irmãos que se odeiam. - Máscara começou. - E por quê nós voltamos a viver?

- Parece que um velho amigo meu decidiu voltar a vida também. - Apola respondeu, colocando a pesada moeda no pescoço como um colar.

- E esse seu amigo quer a sua cabeça na parede dele. - ela afirmou. - Ótimo. Mais um deus louco atrás da gente.

- Deus? Quem disse algo sobre deuses? Se o que eu estiver pensando esteja correto, então esses inimigos serão bem piores que deuses. - olhou Atena.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam.

- Meu nariz me diz que você esconde algo. E com a minha idade, eu posso dizer que meu nariz nunca falha. - falou Dohko. - Quer a nossa ajuda? Nos diga a verdade.

Apola olhou o cavaleiro, enxergava a vivacidade de seu olhar assim como a confusão. Voltou seu olhar a Shaka. Seu "irmão" também tinha um olhar confuso, afinal, ele também não sabia de nada. E finalmente olhou Atena, ou Saori. Não compreendia o amor que ela tinha por humanos, mas via em seus olhos verdes um pedido silêncioso para não falar nada à eles, pelo menos não por enquanto. Aquilo era demais.

- Façamos o seguinte: Vocês se recuperam, vão a minha casa e então, eu explico tudo a vocês. - Dohko e Shion se entreolharam. - Não é uma armadilha, é uma promessa.

- Atena confia em você. Confiamos também.

Apola e Dohko trocaram um demorado olhar, e depois a menina simplesmente sorriu de canto.

- Excelente. Atena? Duas semanas. Faça o que fizer, mas esteja no meu Palácio em dua semanas.

- Muito bem.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? - começou Aioros . - Por que nós? Somos apenas cavaleiros.

- "Apenas"? Acho que você se subestima demais, Sagitário. - suspirou. - Vocês são a elite da elite no mundo dos guerreiros, são capazes de criar supernovas, destruíram o Muro das Lamentações e criaram Luz no mais profundo inferno. Acha que isso não é nada?

- Não, mas...

- Neste caso, obrigado. - Saga completou o colega.

- Não me agradeçam. - começou a andar novamente, mas depois parou. - Você é o cavaleiro de gêmeos, certo? - ele afirmou com a cabeça. - Ouvi muito sobre você e de seu irmão gêmeo. Como ele se chama?

- Kanon.

- Kanon de Dragão Marinho. - disse Atena, sorrindo.

- Oh, um general marinha de Poseidon? Excelente... Talvez seja hora de mais alguém acordar.

- Vai traze-los de volta? - O sorriso de Atena se dissipou.

- Bem, a presença dele também pode ser importante. Vejo vocês dentro de, no máximo, duas semanas. - voltou a andar em direção à saída que levava até o portão de madeira. - Vejo todos mais tarde. Tchau.

- Ei! Espera aí! Acha que pode ir saindo desse jeito? Temos perguntas! - Ikki resmungou.

- Já disse que respondo depois...

- Mas é madrugada agora! Não vai querer esperar amanhecer?. - disse Saori.

- Não estou cansada, além do mais, se ficar aqui mais um dia, seu irmão irá enviar uma equipe de busca atrás de mim. - parou em frente ao portão pesado. - Oh sim, mais uma coisa. Renascer é mais complicado que nascer. A poção vai perder efeito e vocês vão desmaiar.

- Como?! - exclamaram os treze.

Mas já era tarde.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**Observações:**_

_**1- **_A oração que Apola/Gaia está entoando em Latim foi baseada nas orações cristãs "Pai-Nosso", "Credo" e "O Terço da Misericórdia", além de ter referências ao "Hino a Ísis" e claro, uma super dose de imaginação. Não foi intensão desta autora de ofender qualquer religião, esta é apenas uma Fic regida para diversão, e não para a difamação ou pregação a qualquer entidade religiosa.

**_2- _**Gaia é uma deusa greco-romana descrita como elemento primordial e latente de uma potencialidade geradora incrível. Não há relatos sobre Gaia após a gerra Titânica.

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**21/02/2015**_

_E ai pessoal?! Gostaram?_

_Esse foi de longe o capítulo mais trabalhoso (já tenho alguns prontos), pois não importava quantas vezes eu reescrevia, nada me satisfazia. Eu dramatizei bastante o reencontro do Aioria com o Aioros, porque eu realmente imagino a dor que o Leão deve ter sentido no passado. Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco no drama xD_

_Pois é, Apola é Gaia. E ela é irmã do Shaka. As coisas vão ficar interessantes._

_De qualquer forma, a história realmente vai começar agora, por isso continuem acompanhando que vai ficar legal, eu prometo!_

_Mas eu tenho dois pedidos pra vocês:_

_Primeiro, eu realmente quero saber o que estão achando da história! Estão, por favor, comentem!_

_Segundo, eu preciso urgentemente de um/uma beta! Então, se estiver interesse, me mande uma mensagem!_

_**Viviannie**:__ Desculpe a demora! Espero que goste!_

_È isso gente, fico por aqui! Obrigada a todos que leram!_

_Beijos!_


	5. V - Despertar

**_Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada._**

**_Baseado em um sonho que tive em 2008_**

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**Theory of Nothing**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**V**_

**_Despertar_**

_**"Ser criado, gerar-se, transformar**_

_**O amor em carne e a carne em amor; nascer**_

_**Respirar, e chorar, e adormecer**_

_**E se nutrir para poder chorar**_

_**Para poder nutrir-se, e despertar**_

_**Um dia à luz e ver, ao mundo e ouvir**_

_**E começar a amar e então sorrir**_

_**E então sorrir para poder chorar**_

_**E crescer, e saber, e ser, e haver**_

_**E perder, e sofrer, e ter horror**_

_**De ser e amar, e se sentir maldito**_

_**E esquecer de tudo ao vir um novo amor**_

_**E viver esse amor até morrer**_

_**E ir conjugar o verbo no infinito..."**_

_**- Vinícios de Moraes, "O verbo no infinito"**_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_O mundo está permeável por mistérios._

_Desde a sua criação até sua destruição. Mistérios que a consciência não pode conceber como verdade. São mistérios que ultrapassam todo tipo de razão. Por esse e único simples motivo, os mistérios devem permanecer como mistérios. Sem serem decifrados._

_Mas há seres que não resistem a tentação de descobri-los. A verdade é extremamente sedutora para esses seres, em especial aos humanos. Esses humanos se perguntam constantemente, querendo e querendo mais e mais a verdade._

_"Quem sou eu? De onde vim? Para onde irei? Afinal de contas, o que estou fazendo aqui?"_

_Quanta tolice e quanta arrogância desses seres, que se julgam conhecedores do Bem e do Mal._

_Nem mesmo seres como Eu. Seres como os deuses. Seres como os anjos e demônios. Nenhum de nós possui a resposta. Que dirá seres de existência __ínfima como humanos._

_Todavia, apesar de toda essa insolência mundana, há algo que invejo profundamente._

_A capacidade de se manterem vivos. Atrelados a todas as dúvidas, os humanos se agarram uns nos outros e criam o que chamam de "sociedade" para que as respostas sejam respondidas e a verdade seja revelada. Essas coisas que pensam e respiram criam laços tão grandiosos que nem mesmo seres como Eu, como deuses, como anjos e demônios sejam capazes de destruí-los. E assim, vivem intensamente e apaixonadamente._

_E é essa paixão que os faz transcender o Tempo e o Espaço. É por isso que Milagres existem._

_Os seres humanos não pertencem a si próprios. Não há humano algum nesse ou em outro mundo que pertença a si próprio. Todos possuem relações com outros seres e compartilham algo com eles por meio dessas relações.É por isso que não são livres. Mas é por isso também que os humanos são incríveis, ficam tristes, são amados. Eles são invencíveis._

_É por isso que eles conseguem vencer seres como Eu. Seres como os deuses. Seres como anjos e demônios._

_Que mistério que permeia-os, esses humanos?_

_**~O~o~O~**_

_10 de janeiro de 2012, 03h11min_

_Atenas, Grécia._

"A poção vai perder o efeito", foi o que Apola disse. E era a mais pura verdade. Segundos após a jovem deusa sair pelos portões dourados do Santuário, todos os ressuscitados sentiram uma forte vertigem por todo o corpo, seus corações ficaram quentes e doloridos, não ouviam e nem viam nada, para em seguida desmaiarem.

- O que é isso? Mestre, mestre! – Hyoga indagou, enquanto sentia o pulso do cavaleiro de aquário, estava descompassado.

- Eu disse que não deveríamos confiar naquela garota. – disse Ikki. – Aquela bebida devia conter veneno.

- Não fale desse modo Ikki, Apola jamais faria algo que poderia machucar alguém. – disse Atena, que olhava de forma carinhosa os rostos adormecidos. – Estão apenas dormindo, devem estar exaustos. - tirou delicadamente fios que cobriam o rosto do geminiano. - Vamos levá-los para suas casas, assim poderão descansar até se recuperarem.

- E quem é que vai cuidar deles? - Saori simplesmente ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente a Ikki. - Ah, que maravilha de dia, agora vou bancar a babá.

- Pode resmungar, Ikki. - a deusa sorriu. - Mas eu sei que está feliz.

- Ainda estou confuso com o que aconteceu. – disse Shiryu. – Pensei que fosse impossível trazer uma pessoa de volta a vida, ainda mais, treze pessoas cujas almas foram destruídas.

- Há... pessoas que conseguem fazer isso. - Atena apertou seus lábios, não sabendo o que dizer. - Apola apenas possui esse poder.

- Está tudo bem em fazer isso? Ela mesma disse que trazer pessoas de volta a vida é um crime grave. - Shun lembrou das palavras da menina.

- Bom, isso é de fato um crime. Mas como todo crime, há concessões. Esses treze... acredito que nem mesmo a Morte concordou com o destino deles.

- Atena, onde eles estavam, exatamente? - perguntou Hyoga.

A garota se calou por alguns segundos, a tez franzida e o lábio inferior mordiscado.

- Eu... não sei bem ao certo. E eu, sinceramente, tenho medo de pensar nisso.

- Ah. - Ikki suspirou. - Esse dia está cada vez mais esquisito. Informação desnecessária demais.

- Espere um pouco. - retornou Shiryu. - Se houve concessão para Apola, estão quer dizer que ela deu "propina" a alguém?

- Bom... Sim.

- O sangue dela... – começou Shun.

- Todas as coisas no mundo tem seu preço. O sangue dela foi o preço para revivê-los.

- Mas por que?

- Shun, não queira saber mais do que o necessário. Vocês dois também. - Ikki apontou para o Dragão e Cisne. - Deixem Atena em paz.

- Mas... - Os três tentaram argumentar.

- Apola vai respondê-los. Cedo ou tarde. - Saori sorriu. - Não se preocupem por enquanto. Esse mistério vai durar por pouco tempo.

E dizendo essas palavras, elevou seu cosmo e transportou a todos para cada casa zodiacal, e em cada casa os bronzeados colocavam gentilmente o corpo dos ilustres cavaleiros desfalecidos.

Kiki, que não participou da cerimônia, ficou tão feliz ao ver seu mestre que derramou algumas lagrimas de felicidade, e não era apenas o aprendiz que estava contente, Marin ficou sem palavras quando viu o corpo desmaiado de um certo cavaleiro, tanto que as lagrimas escorriam pela face oculta, e até mesmo Shina sentiu uma gota caindo pelos olhos verdes. Os outros cavaleiros tomaram conhecimento do acontecido e já espalhavam a notícia por toda parte, desde as áreas de treinamento até a vila dos civis.

Parecia que todo o Santuário comemorava a volta de todos, finalmente, após tantos anos, estavam todos juntos novamente.

Naquela madrugada, não havia tristeza.

_**~O~o~O~**_

_10 de janeiro de 2012, 18h25min_

**_Casa de Áries_**

Mu estava deitado em sua cama de ébano, cuja cabeceira haviam carneiros entalhados que brincavam. O colchão e os travesseiros de penas de ganso eram macios e os lençóis brancos eram quentes e confortáveis. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e estranha. Há quanto tempo não sentia calor? Há quanto tempo não se sentia confortável e bem? Poderia dizer que estava morto, mas já sabia qual era a sensação de morrer e a única coisa que sentira fora dor, sofrimento, tristeza e medo. Então por que estava se sentindo tão bem?

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos verdes turquesa e dando-se conta de onde estava.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Não estava morto? Estaria ele nos Elíseos?

Então, num estalo, se lembrou. Lembrou de quando voltou a abrir os olhos, a ver seus amigos, Atena e aquela menina. Mil e uma perguntas passavam pela cabeça do ariano, e aos poucos a memória resgatava as respostas. Ele podia se lembrar que em certo momento, naquele inferno da morte, sentiu algo que molhava sua boca que descia a garganta como parecia água, mas era doce e quente, depois disso estava no Santuário e vivo. Olhou ao redor, reconhecendo seu quarto. Paredes da cor marfim, uma grande janela que dava para as montanhas além de Rodorio, cortinas de seda que impediam que a claridade incomodasse seus olhos, grandes armários de mogno com arabescos esculpidos, candelabros que iluminavam seu aposento na escuridão e ao lado da cama, uma pequena mesa. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito que havia deixado.

Ergueu o corpo até se sentar. Percebeu que estava com a túnica branca da noite passada, os cabelos lilases estavam soltos e podia sentir o cheiro de camomila que a casa exalava. Levantou-se vagarosamente e foi até a janela, abrindo as pesadas cortinas e passou a observar a paisagem. Raramente ficava no Santuário, e quando isso ocorria, o motivo era uma guerra ou invasão. Mas apesar do pouco tempo que passara ali, adorava avista de seu quarto.

Antes que pudesse pensar em algo mais, ouviu a porta ser aberta e olhou para ver quem era. E a visão tirou um peso de seu coração instantaneamente.

- Mestre Mu, o senhor acordou! – exclamou Kiki, que trazia uma bandeja com comida e bebida. – O senhor está bem? Não é melhor se sentar?

- Kiki.

- Por favor, mestre sente-se. – colocou a bandeja na mesa e olhou para o mais velho com uma felicidade estampada no rosto. – Coma bastante! Pedi para as servas prepararem Balep korku e Khabse **(1)** que o senhor tanto gosta, há também queijo, mel, iogurte, frutas e chá de camomila. – o menino continuava a falar sem respirar. – Deve estar morrendo de fome, dormiu mais de doze seguidas! E já é hora do almoço. E ainda briga comigo quando durmo até tarde! Esqueci de trazer alguma coisa?

Mu sorriu, estava com saudades do jeito agitado do pupilo.

- Não Kiki, está tudo perfeito. Obrigado. - se ajoelhou para ficar na altura do menino.

- Não foi nada. – coçou a cabeça, envergonhado. – O senhor deve estar cansado, vou pedir as servas para preparam seu banho. - ele ia sair, mas foi detido com um abraço forte e reconfortante.

- Me desculpe por ter te preocupado. - disse o ariano enterrando a cabeça nos cabelos vermelhos.

Aquela altura Kiki não via mais nada devido as lágrimas que escorriam grossas pelo rosto. Ele queria se mostrar forte para o mestre, como um homem de verdade. Mas para aquele menino, Mu era um pai, o único que conhecia. Quando soube que o cavaleiro tinha morrido, se esforçou para não chorar e deixar sua alma orgulhosa, mas agora, depois que toda confusão acabara, sentia uma felicidade imensa e uma paz que transbordava.

- Fiquei tão triste mestre! - e o garoto desatou a chorar no ombro do ariano.

- Eu sei, eu também. Me desculpe.

_**Casa de Taurus**_

Um cheiro doce de hortelã invadia a grande casa, chegando as narinas do cavaleiro adormecido e fazendo-o se lembrar de sua terra natal. Brasil, "a terra das palmeiras onde canta o sabiá", quente e acolhedora, quase tão aconchegante quanto aquele lugar. Mas, afinal, onde estava?

Aldebaran abriu seus olhos castanhos e num ímpeto sentou-se na borda da gigantesca cama. Aos poucos se localizou em seu quarto, grande quarto por sinal. De fato, tudo em seu quarto era o dobro do considerado normal. Uma gigantesca cama, cuja cabeceira havia dois touros que pareciam brigar e um armário enorme, do teto ao chão. As paredes e o piso eram de mármore amarelo, e com os poucos raios de sol que passavam a grande cortina de veludo, pareciam ser de ouro. Ao lado da cama, havia uma mesa com algumas cartas e seu maior tesouro, uma pequena Clematis Niobe da cor do mais puro púrpura. Seu maior tesouro sim, pois afinal, fora aquela garota que lhe entregou aquela delicada flor.

Aquela garota...

A porta se abriu de súbito, tirando-o de seus , surgiu a imagem pequena de uma menina. O rosto delicado era emoldurado por cabelos curtos castanhos, a pele pouco morena e olhos que demonstravam coragem e força. Aldebaran poderia jurar que já tinha visto aqueles olhos em algum lugar. Nas delicadas mãos, uma bandeja com comida e bebida estava pousada.

- Oh, o senhor acordou. - disse com voz baixa e feminina. - Com licença.

- Olá. - disse o taurino. - Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Seika, senhor. - e colocou a bandeja na mesa, próxima da florzinha.

- Seika? - pensou por breves momentos. - Você é a irmã desaparecida do Seiya?

- Sim...

- Ah. - sorriu. - Isso explica os olhos.

- Senhor?

- Então, muito prazer em conhecer a principal motivação daquele garoto. - riu, estrondoso. - E vamos parar com as formalidades, vou acabar me sentindo acanhado. - e olhou para a bandeja e com uma simples olhada, sorriu de ponta à ponta. Havia vários pães, manteiga caseira, várias frutas, como papaia, bananas e mexericas, além do delicioso aroma de café forte e do leite fresco. E para sua felicidade, uma grande cesta, cheia de pães de queijo.

- A quanto tempo não vejo isso! - colocou um na boca e comeu, o sabor era delicioso. - Que delícia!

- Espero que goste. - murmurou a outra - Shina e Marin me disseram que gostava deste prato de seu país, Brasil, não?

- Isso mesmo - murmurou com a boca cheia de uns seis pãezinhos de uma só vez. - Uma terra boa, com gente boa e comida boa! - engoliu. - Já esteva lá?

- Não, mas vontade não me falta. - disse com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Agora sim parece a irmã daquele moleque traquinas do Seiya! - apontou-lhe uma cadeira próxima da janela. - Gostaria de ir ao Brasil? Ora, então me deixe contar sobre "a terra onde canta o sabiá"!

- Quem?

- Nunca ouviu falar de Gonçalves Dias? **(2)**

- Posso até ter ouvido falar, mas não me lembro.

- Como assim? - deu um grande gole de café com leite.

- A muito tempo perdi minhas memórias. - sorriu triste. - Mas a senhorita Saori, digo, Atena, está me ajudando e aos poucos estou me lembrando de meu passado com meu querido irmãozinho. - olhou a paisagem, o sol já era escasso. - Aliás. - se voltou para o cavaleiro que descascava a mexeria e a olhava com curiosidade. - muito obrigado por cuidar de Seiya.

- Ora, não foi nada. - deu uma bela gargalhada, uma gargalhada que apenas um touro pode dar. - Agora, me conte o que tem acontecido neste Santuário!

E ela contou, até onde sua memória chegava.

**_Casa de Gemini_**

Silenciosa, impassível e intacta. Como se jamais tivesse sido alvo da guerra santa, ou das árduas batalhas que ocorreram naquele local. Nas paredes estavam marcadas as memórias mais profundas dos irmãos gêmeos guardadores daquela imensa casa e detentores dos segredos e ilusões que impedem intrusos de seguirem seu caminho tortuoso.

Intocável pelo tempo, espaço e além.

Intangível.

**_Casa de Câncer_**

- Isso é pior que a morte... Não! É pior que o inferno!

- Ainda está reclamando, Máscara? - Shiryu suspirou.

- Cala a boca lagartixa! Não foi a sua casa que foi completamente arruinada!

- Esta casa não está arruinada, na verdade, ela está muito bonita. - olhou ao redor.

- Caspita! - respirou fundo. - ONDE ESTÃO AS MINHAS CABEÇAS?

A casa de câncer estava inteiramente reconstruída, estava até mesmo mais bela que antes, no entanto, quando Atena reconstruiu o Santuário com seu cosmo, todas as cabeças que foram cortadas pelo temível Máscara da Morte, desapareceram, mostrando o verdadeiro interior da quarta casa zodiacal. Os dois estavam no quarto principal, a maior parte da decoração estava igual, um grande armário de madeira antiga, uma bela cama cuja cabeceira estava esculpido pequenos caranguejos, uma mesa onde estava depositado uma bandeja com deliciosos pães doces recheados de geleia, queijo, manteiga e torradas, além de café e leite. A tapeçaria era inteiramente vermelha. Fora isso, a arquitetura foi mantida, paredes grossas e um piso, todos feitos de mármore.

E ai estava o problema. O mármore era do mais puro Branco e não havia nenhuma cabeça em terror para tampar essa cor.

- Quer parar de gritar? Atena vai pensar que declararam guerra!

- Ao inferno Atena, vocês, todo mundo! EU QUERO AS MINHAS CABEÇAS DE VOLTA. QUEM FOI O INFELIZ QUE TEVE ESSA IDEIA IMBECIL? ME DIGA LAGARTIXA!

- Primeiro, pare de gritar. Segundo, pare de me chamar de lagartixa. Terceiro, essa ideia foi de Atena, se quer reclamar, reclame com ela.

- Olha o respeito dragão! Ainda sou um cavaleiro de ouro e você um mísero cavaleiro de bronze! - sorriu.

- Eu devia ter ficado em Libra. - suspirou. - Vou mandar as servas prepararem o seu banho para ver se se acalma um pouco. Não faça nenhuma besteira.

- "Não faça nenhuma besteira" - imitou de forma cruel. - Ora!

Olhou ao redor de seu quarto. Não é que não gostasse de branco ou de coisas claras, mas se achava impuro demais para ficar perto de algo tão puro. Olhou para frente e deu de cara com um enorme espelho, o que achou estranho, afinal sempre detestou espelhos

Não que não se achasse bonito, muito pelo contrário, sabia que sua aparência física caia no gosto das moças. Mas não gostava de se encarar. Não queria enfrentar aquilo que sua imagem transparecia: um homem cansado, sujo de sangue, sádico, violento e com problemas no passado que custavam a deixá-lo.

Mas o que viu na sua imagem refletida não era aquilo que estava acostumado. Sua pele não estava manchada com sangue e poderia dizer até que seus olhos estavam mais mansos, e havia um brilho diferente neles, poderia ser arrependimento? Culpa? Não sabia dizer ao certo, mas com certeza estava diferente do Máscara da Morte de anos atrás.

Poderia dizer que se tornara novamente Giovanni?** (3)**

_"Todo esse branco está começando a afetar a minha sanidade"_ - pensou, e sorriu.

_**Casa de Leo**_

Um cheiro doce, suave e delicado impregnava a quinta casa. Era um aroma bom e nostálgico de cidreira, era tão bom ser acordado por aquele cheiro. Aos poucos abriu os olhos verdes, e reconheceu se quarto, que incrivelmente estava arrumado, as roupas antes espalhadas pelo chão estavam no enorme armário de fronte a sua cama, grande cama, cuja cabeceira era um esplêndido leão. Estava encoberto por colchas e apoiado por travesseiros macios. Mas não era isso que o deixou feliz ou encantado, era o vulto que estava em sua frente, de costas, que o deixou maravilhado.

- Marin? É você? - murmurou com a voz ainda sonolento.

- Aioria, acordou? - perguntou a ruiva, que misturava algo em uma caneca de porcelana. Parou o que estava fazendo, indo até o homem.

- Acho que sim. - ergueu o corpo. - Ai. Que dor de cabeça.

- Também, depois de dormir mais de doze horas. Aqui, tome. - entregou a caneca e colocou uma bandeja recheada de pequenas tortas salgadas, iogurte, mel e maçãs em formato de coelhos **(4)**. - Você precisa comer.

- Obrigado. - pegou uma das maças de coelhinhos e mordiscou, estava bem doce. Provavelmente estavam no inverno.

Marin observou o jovem se deliciando com as maças, paciente como mãe, gentil como irmã, carinhosa como amiga, e completamente apaixonada como amante. Era mais do que óbvio que sentia algo por ele, mas também era óbvio que não poderia haver nada entre eles e a maior prova deste tormento era sua maldita máscara que a lembrava a cada momento de sua vida seu destino como amazona. Jamais poderia se envolver com um homem, ainda mais um cavaleiro de ouro, mas sonhar não cansa e não machuca.

Aioria comia gulosamente, estava com fome, muita foma, mas olhava com o canto dos olhos a amazona de águia. O corpo dela estava o mesmo, modelado e claro, os cabelos ruivos e cacheados passavam um pouco os ombros. A máscara, ah maldita máscara! Como desejava ver seu rosto, como sonhava em ver seus olhos, seriam azuis, verdes ou de colorações diferentes? Mas aquela lei idiota o obrigava a encarar uma face de ferro. Maldita máscara! Malditas leis que impediam que cavaleiros ou/e amazonas tivessem qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso! Ele próprio se amaldiçoava, por que se apaixonará por ela? Mas como não se apaixonar? Os cabelos exalavam o doce cheiro que o despertara a pouco, sua voz era suave, tudo nela era delicado e ao mesmo tempo forte e decidida, mas aquele amor haveria de ficar eternamente soterrado por suas obrigações.

Eles conversavam. Aioria perguntava tudo que acontecera no tempo que ficara longe, até se embolava com tantas perguntas. Marin respondia calmamente, com riqueza de detalhes para que nada escapasse. Ela lhe contou de Seika, ele perguntou de Seiya. Ela lhe falou da espada de Hades, ele quis voltar ao inferno para terminar de destroçar o deus. Ela lhe disse dos dias calmos e dos treinos enfadonhos, ele gemeu quando se lembrou que teria que voltar a treinar todo santo dia. Ela lhe lembrou que seu irmão estava vivo, ele quis sair correndo até a nona casa zodiacal. Ela ficou brava, ele não entendeu. Os dois riram. E, silenciosamente, foram se apaixonando mais e mais.

Ela não sabia que ele a amava. Ele não sabia que ela o amava. E as coisas estavam bem assim.

- Obrigado, estava muito bom. - colocou a bandeja de lado e pegou o copo, que para sua felicidade estava cheio de... - Leite!

- Sabia que ficaria feliz. - sorriu por detrás da máscara e pegou a bandeja se dirigindo para a porta. - Quando terminar tome um banho, a essa altura a água deve estar morna. - Sentiu seu braço ser segurado.

- Sabe Marin, tem muita coisa estranha acontecendo que eu não entendo. - falou sério. - Mas ainda sei quando está chorando, mesmo com essa máscara.

Marin realmente chorava. Tristeza e alegria se misturam em sua cabeça. A moça deixou a bandeja aos pés da cama e se voltou para o leão, abraçando-o com força.

- Seu idiota! Nunca mais faça isso comigo. - a voz embargada ainda refletia a autoridade da águia. - Pensei que nunca mais fosse voltar a te ver.

- Me desculpe. - retribuiu o abraço, com força. - Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Cavaleiros lutam pelo amor na Terra. Mas eles próprios não podem sentir o amor. Seus sentimentos devem estar voltados a Atena, e somente a ela.

Mas, naquele momento, os dois não se importavam com nada. Sempre foram amigos, e assim continuariam a ser, engolindo dia após dia uma paixão escondida um do outro.

Aquela amizade valeria mais que qualquer joia preciosa.

**_Casa de Virgo_**

_- Shaka. - sussurrou uma voz suave e extremamente reconfortante. - Shakya - novamente sem resposta a voz voltou a murmurar - Shakyamuni **(5)**._

_Shakyamuni? Há quanto tempo não era chamado assim? Com certeza faziam anos que ninguém pronunciava seu nome completo. Quem era aquela voz que repetia seu nome? Era conhecida e agradável aos ouvidos, como música e novamente ouviu:_

_- Shakyamuni, desperte-se e abra seus olhos para que possa vê-los uma vez mais._

_Era difícil, estava tão exausto, sua alma, seu corpo e seu espírito precisavam de descanso, mas com o tom calmo e sereno da voz, aos poucos abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma antiga estatueta de Buda, o deus da Iluminação._

_- Finalmente posso ver claramente teus olhos azuis límpidos como o céu, pequeno Shaka._

_- Mestre... - o virginiano sentou-se na posição de lótus como a muito não fazia._

_- Vejo que voltastes de tua viagem. O que tens a me dizer sobre isso? - A voz suave e cheia de calma perguntou._

_- Esse pesadelo está acontecendo novamente. - sussurrou._

_- O que é que está acontecendo? Não está feliz por teres voltado? O que é que te preocupa?_

_- Estou feliz, feliz por sair daquele lugar, ver meus amigos, Atena e o senhor, mas... - o cavaleiro de virgem hesitou._

_- Então por que tens o semblante tão preocupado? Este sentimento tem a ver com sua irmãzinha? - o rosto de Shaka se contorceu em uma careta. - Teu coração pesa quando falo dela, não?_

_- Gaia estava preocupada. Para estar deste jeito, me pergunto se uma nova guerra começará. - Disse mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. - Será que estes conflitos nunca acabam? Será que estamos destinados à sempre lutar?_

_- A guerra, estranhamente, acalma o coração do homem. Você e seus amigos continuarão a lutar até o dia em que os seres humanos construírem uma nova Era e a frase "__guerra é paz, liberdade é escravidão, ignorância é força" deixar de fazer sentido. _**(6)**

_- Não estou tão crente de que algum dia, de fato, cheguemos a essa nova Era._

_- Não seja tão pessimista. Lembre-se do que lhe ensinei. Sempre de que onde há tristeza também há alegria, e o contrário também é verdade, tudo neste mundo está em eterna mudança, sempre em movimento, nunca é igual, tudo muda e a vida do homem também é assim. Jamais se esqueça disto, Shaka._

_- Mas..._

_- Esqueça por um momento quem é e se preocupe em viver o presente - Buda se divertiu com a cara de espanto que o outro fez em desaprovação. - Afinal, sua morte foi curta, mas a vida será eternamente breve._

_- Mas..._

_- Abra teus olhos Shakya. Conversaremos sobre seus receios mais tarde, agora, desejo que voltes à tua vida normal._

E antes que pudesse contestar Buda, uma força superior fez pressão sobre seu corpo, e num ímpeto abriu novamente seus olhos. Mas desta vez não estava no templo de Buda na Índia, estava em seu quarto, na Grécia. Amplo, inteiramente feito de rico mármore branco que cintilava com os poucos raios de Sol que atravessavam a grossa cortina de veludo azul que cobria a gigantesca janela, e esta estava virada para seu jardim. Seu belo jardim que poucos podem ter o prazer de vê-lo, e que depois daquelas semanas enfadonhas da Santa Guerra, finalmente haviam florescido as margaridas, os jasmins, os cravos e as gérberas, juntamente com a grama, formavam um lindo tapete de cores.

Mas o orgulho daquele jardim, as árvores gêmeas, estava magnífico com pequenas flores rosas que bailavam no ar. Vivas e esplêndidas, como o senhor delas, a reencarnação de Buda. Estava deitado em sua cama, com a cabeceira detalhada por uma bela mulher com asas de anjos e um belo buque de flores na mão, coberto por lençóis e guardado por travesseiros, a sexta casa zodiacal estava intacta, como se jamais tivesse sido destruída, e com leve frescor de erva doce.

- Finalmente acordou, achei que tinha morrido novamente.

O virginiano voltou sua atenção para a bela porta de mogno, talhadas com as mesmas flores que a moça da cabeceira segurava. E parado em frente dela, estava Ikki, com uma bandeja carregada de todos os tipos de frutas e pães que podiam caber.

- Fenix. - Shaka murmurou, e o outro se aproximou.

- É bom comer tudo, porque tive o maior trabalho de achar algo comestível naquela sua cozinha. - disse mal humorado, e colocou a bandeja na pequena mesa.

- O que tem a minha cozinha? - perguntou com voz de poucos amigos

- Ervas! - e coçou o nariz, devido a sua alergia. - Tenho pena dos seus servos que têm de sair por ai, caçando plantas.

Shaka deu um pequeno sorriso debochado e olhou para a bandeja. Haviam figos, romãs, carambolas, além de nan, amêndoas, queijo feta salgado e mel. Tinha uma xícara fumegante de chá de erva doce, um pequeno copo com açúcar mascavo e para sua surpresa, outro com leite.

- Como sabia deste meu costume de beber chá com leite?

- E acha mesmo que eu acredito que você seja indiano? - desta vez foi Ikki que sorriu debochado.** (7)**

- Quer saber de uma coisa Fênix? - Perguntou Shaka, que sua atenção no momento era colocar a quantidade exata de açúcar em seu chá. - Obrigado. - e tomou um gole da bebida fumegante.

- Pense em morrer novamente que eu mesmo farei as honras de mandá-lo ao inferno novamente, seu infeliz. - Ikki serrou o punho e Shaka sorriu, sincero.

_**Casa de Libra**_

- Desculpa Shion!

- Cale-se, você vai me pagar Dohko!

- Não tive culpa! Foi mais forte que eu! - desatou a correr pela sétima casa. - Aposto que faria a mesma coisa!

- Claro que não seu velho doente! - passou a persegui-lo

- Opa! Temos a mesma idade, se eu sou velho você também é! - deu uma gargalhada, entrando no outro cômodo.

Saori pensou em deixar Shion no Salão do Mestre, mas sabia que deixaria tanto Dohko como o Mestre felizes se os deixassem juntos, afinal não se viam como amigos à um bom tempo. Tudo estaria perfeito, se o cavaleiro de Libra não tivesse acordado antes. Assim que acordou, percebeu que não estava em Rozan, mas sim no Santuário, e quando olhou para os lados em seu espaçoso quarto, viu que seu amigo de longa data, o irredutível Shion de Áries estava em uma cama ao lado da sua.

Ora, apesar de passar dos 200 anos sempre soube se divertir e claro que não perderia uma chance como essa. Aproximou-se da cama do amigo e sentou no chão, numa imitação perfeita do antigo cavaleiro de Altar e mestre de Shion, Hakurei, gritou:

"GUERRA! SHION POR QUE ESTÁ DORMINDO? INVASÃO! ACORDE!"

Claro que o Mestre acordou afobado com o berro, com os longos cabelos desalinhados fez uma mesura dizendo desesperado: "Perdão Mestre, já estou de pé e...". Apenas a risada desesperado de Dohko era ouvida, e a ficha caíra, voltando para a cena do inicio.

- Alguém me ajude! Tem um velho louco me perseguindo!

- Cala essa boca Dohko! - ergueu as mãos - Você vai virar pó de estrela!

- Mestre ancião, o senhor está bem? - perguntou uma voz delicada, quebrando aquela clima de guerra.

- Shunrei! - ignorou o amigo - Ah meu anjo, como está? - a abraçou.

- Sim, estou bem. - sorriu.

- Onde está Shiryu?

- Com Máscara da Morte. Daqui a pouco ele deve subir.

- Ah... como é bom estar de volta... - olhou a jovem chinesa. - Me desculpe por ter te preocupado minha querida, não foi justo com você.

- Eu compreendo mestre, sempre compreendi. - juntou as mãos, como se rezasse. - Fiquei triste quando Shiryu me contou o que tinha acontecido, mas agora estou muito feliz. Obrigada por terem lutado e nos salvado.

- Você é um verdadeiro anjo. - Dohko voltou a abraçar a filha. - Não vou mais desaparecer.

- Sei que sim - sorriu. - Aliás, os senhores estão bem? Não estão se sentindo mal para correrem pela casa?

- Hahahaha esse velho ainda aguenta muita coisa!

- Eu que o diga. - murmurou um enfezado Shion.

- Vou trazer o café da manhã. Por favor esperem-me aqui. - saiu.

- Aposto que vai adorar a comida da Shunrei. É a melhor! - Dohko se sentou na mesa que havia na sala.

- Quem é essa moça?

- Minha filha. - olhou para o amigo que estava com os olhos arregalados. - Não é minha filha biológica! Eu a encontrei perto de Rozan ainda bebê, e decidi adotá-la.

- Hum... Parece que foi um bom pai.

- Ah, eu sei que sou demais. - balançou a mão num sinal de desdém. - Meu trabalho foi fácil em comparação ao seu.

- Como assim?

- Eu sou pai de Shunrei. Mas você é pai de todo um Santuário.

- É... Mas fui um pai bem ausente nos últimos anos.

- Aquilo escapou do nosso controle, não foi culpa sua.

- Talvez... Mas o lado negro de Saga despertou, e eu tive certa participação nisso. A questão da sucessão, a questão de Kanon...

- Já passou. - o libriano suspirou. - Chega de falar de coisa séria, acabamos de voltar!

- Dohko, não somos mais adolescentes. Comporte-se.

- Sim, mestre Sage. - riu. - Não está mais bravo com a brincadeira de agora pouco, né? - sorriu forçadamente. **(8)**

- Não. Já estou acostumado com essas suas brincadeiras sem graça. - balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto passava a mão na testa. - Devo dizer que senti falta disso.

- É assim que se diz! - sorriu. - Também senti sua falta, seu velho ranzinza.

- Vou ignorar a última parte. Agora, onde está o meu elmo?

Dohko suspirou.

- Podemos tirar sua alma e jogar no pior dos inferno, mas não conseguimos tirar o Grande Mestre de dentro de você, hein.

- Fiquei fora desse Santuário por dezoito anos, este lugar deve estar uma bagunça.

- Ai Shion... precisamos mudar o seu convívio social...

_**Casa de Scorpius**_

"Droga de luz".

alguns minutos Milo tentava voltar a dormir, mas agora que estava acordado, era impossível. Os poucos raios de sol que passavam a grande cortina de veludo vermelho incomodavam seus olhos e seu estomago vazio roncava. Apesar de estar acordado a certo tempo, seu corpo estava pesado e cansado, preferindo ficar deitado confortavelmente em sua grande e amada cama. Amada sim, afinal, era ela que o acolhia nos dias de ressaca e muitas vezes levava a loucura certas moças, mas isso já era outra história.

Observava seu quarto, era amplo e perfeito para ele, as altas paredes estavam recobertos de posteres de mulheres, tanto que seu amigo Camus apelidara aquele quarto de "quarto de um idiota deturpado e pervertido". Sua bela cama era redonda, com a cabeceira entalhada com um belíssimo escorpião, com vários travesseiros e estava coberto por um fino lençol negro.

- Mas que droga! O meu corpo está duro e não consigo me mexer! - resmungou e seu estomago roncou. - E pra completar estou com fome! - ouviu batidas em sua porta. - Sim?

- Desculpe a demora. - disse uma pequena voz, mas ao mesmo tempo firme. - Mas estava esperando as servas terminarem de preparar seu desejum.

Milo olhou para a porta de madeirz, ali estava uma bela jovem com longos cabelos loiros, uma máscara ocultava seu rosto e usava roupas de treinamento. Parecia ser muito bonita, e certamente se estivesse em seu estado natural, teria jogado uma de suas cantadas, mas seus sentidos foram entorpecidos por um delicioso cheiro de maçã e canela. Rapidamente olhou para a bandeja que a moça segurava, e sua boca encheu-se de água. Havia vários pedaços de pão com passas, tiganopsomo com pedaços de queijo branco e Melitzanosalata **(9)**, além de suculentas maçãs vermelhas. A garota colocou a bandeja no colo do escorpiano, e na pequena mesa ao lado da cama colocou uma jarra cheia de algo que lembrava chá mate. Milo mal recebeu a bandeja e logo pegou uma grande maçã.

- Puxa, como isso é bom - parecia até uma criança. - E por falar em bom. - olhou para a moça e soltou seu sorriso galanteador. - Quem é você?

- Pelo visto, já esta melhor. - disse com voz carregada de algo que parecia ser tristeza.

- Huum. - deu mais uma mordida na maçã. - Parece triste, o que foi? Está diante da oitava maravilha do mundo! (N/a: Escorpião é o oitavo signo... oitava maravilha...)

A moça não disse nada, apenas sentou-se na cadeira próxima a mesa e olhou a paisagem da janela.

- Estou brincando. - sorriu. - Mas me diga, você é aquela garota da Ilha de Andrômeda, não é? - a voz ficou séria, o sorriso sumiu.

June ficou boquiaberta, o que foi oculto por sua máscara. Não imaginava que ele se lembrasse dela, ainda mais depois de todo esse tempo, e embora não tivesse mais raiva ou ódio dele, ainda havia certa mágoa. Claro que sabia que a morte de seu mestre, Albion de Cefeu, foi proporcionada pelo cavaleiro de Peixes, mas Escorpião não era incenso de culpa, principalmente porque a destruição da Ilha do oceano Índico foi dada por ele. Mas aquilo realmente foi surpreendente.

- Sim, sou June de Camaleão.

- Talvez seja tarde de dizer isso, mas, sinto muito por ter feito tudo aquilo. - estava mesmo sério. - Embora nada do que disser possa diminuir meu crime.

- Não fale assim. Se está arrependido... - June ficou com pena, ele parecia de fato arrependido. - Sei que não tinha intensão de...

- Não importa. Não importe o jeito que olhe, eu destruí sua vida e de muitos outros, além de que ajudei a matar um homem justo e inocente como Albion. Você também pensa desse jeito, não é?

- Sim... Mas, de certa forma, você também foi inocente naquela época. Dizem que possui um grande senso de justiça.

- Minha justiça errou.

- Está tudo bem. Você se redimiu, e isso é o que importa. Tenho certeza de que se meu mestre estivesse aqui, ele lhe perdoaria, até porque, você ajudou a salvar Atena e a Terra, certo?

Milo olhou para a figura sentada na sua frente. Durante muito tempo se remoeu por dentro depois que descobriu a verdade, que Albion era bom e o mais correto daquela história toda. Claro que se lembrava daquela menina, e se lembrava com clareza o sofrimento que causara nela e nos outros pupilos. Ouvir aquilo alegrou seu coração.

- Estou perdoado então? - sorriu novamente.

- Claro que sim. - June sorriu também, e serviu na taça o chá.

- Que bom. - mordeu um grande pedaço do pão de passas e falou com boca cheia. - Pensei que fosse vingativa como o Máscara ou o Aioria. - riu.

- Quem?

- Ainda não ouviu falar deles? - ela negou com a cabeça. - Ótimo, então deixe-me contar sobre os piores deste Santuário.

- Fala como se fosse um santo. - June riu também e olhou em volta do quarto depravado.

- Ora, não sou santo nem mártir como o Mu ou o Camus, mas também não sou encapetado como esses dois! - e começou a contar os "podres" de seus amigos, enquanto comia.

_**Casa de Sagittarius**_

"Que sensação maravilhosa" pensou. Não está quente, mas também não está frio, não está escuro, mas a luz não o cega. "Em um lugar assim eu não merecia estar, mereço o pior dos infernos" pensou o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Estava acordado a algum tempo, se encontrava deitado em um quarto grande, mas era desconhecido, as únicas janelas eram localizadas no teto e podia ver que já era de tarde, estava rodeado por pilastras de marfim e coberto por lençóis e colchas. Estava cansado, os músculos do corpo todo pediam repouso mas seus olhos teimavam em permanecer abertos, não houvia nenhum som ou ruido, estava sozinho, como sempre estivera.

Não. Aquilo era mentira. Nem sempre foi sozinho, tinha lembranças alegres de seus amigos e de seu querido irmão. Mas não passavam de lembranças, pois sua outra face, sua outra personalidade mostrou-se mais forte e o afastou de todos que eram importantes para si, e pior, traiu e feriu a todos. Ele próprio se feriu.

A porta pesada se abriu ruidosamente tirando Saga de seus pensamentos. De lá a figura da jovem deusa surgiu.

- Oh Saga, que bom que acordou. - se aproximou da cama. - Como está se sentindo? Está com dor? - pegou um pano úmido e colocou em sua testa. - Você teve febre de manhã, mas já mais frio.

- Atena...

- Sim? - sorriu.

- Hã... Onde estamos?

- Na casa de sagitário. Pensei em deixá-los na casa de gêmeos, mas esta fica mais próxima da Sala do Mestre.

- "Deixá-los" quem?

- Bom... - mas nem foi necessário responder, pois um forte suspiro anunciava que alguém ao lado da cama de Saga estava despertando.

Aos poucos ele abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes até se acostumar com a luz e... Espere, Luz? Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar entrando em seus pulmões e se dirigindo para todas as partes do corpo, estava respirando? Mas como? Ergueu-se de súbito e ouviu uma pequena e tímida risada, olhou para o lado e quase caiu da bela cama, envolta por cortinas de seda, e com a cabeceira esculpida com um honroso centauro.

- Você está bem Aioros? - Atena se levantou, ajudou o cavaleiro da nona casa a se ajeitar e carinhosamente arrumou o cobertor. - Vocês dois devem estar com fome, vou trazer a comida, esperem-me aqui. - sorriu e se virou para a porta.

- A... Ate... Atena? - perguntou um assombrado Aioros.

- Sim? - se voltou para ele sorrindo.

- Não acredito. - apontou para a garota. - Aquele bebê manhoso se tornou nessa moça? Eu estou vivo mesmo?

- Claro que está! - riu.

- Quantos anos...

- Dezoito. - sorriu. - Já estou com dezoito anos. - sentiu seus cabelos serem acariciados pelo cavaleiros.

- Já é uma mulher. - falou entre felicidade e surpresa.

- O Aioria se parece mesmo com você. Possuem o mesmo coração.

- Oria? Ele está aqui e... - olhou para o lado, se deparando com o cavaleiro de gêmeos. - Saga?

Atena percebeu o silêncio que se instalou no local e se retirou, aquela conversa não podia ser adiada.

- Saga? É você mesmo? - sentou-se na beirada da cama empurrando para longe as cobertas.

- Sim... - desviou o olhar. Não se sentia digno de encarar o honroso e corajoso cavaleiro a sua frente.

Aioros sabia o que ocorrera com Saga, naquela época. De certa forma, seu espírito vagueou pela Terra mesmo depois de morto, e compreendeu que aquele que tentara matar Atena não era seu amigo, mas sim seu lado perverso e obscuro. A outra face de gêmeos.

- O que foi Saga? Por que está triste?

- Se você não tivesse sido morto por mim, poderia ver Atena crescer, aqui no Santuário, e não no Japão. Não sou digno de te encarar Aioros.

- Não diga isso, é claro que é! Onde está aquele homem com um coração tão bom e justo que poderia ser comparado ao coração de um deus? E depois, não teve culpa pelo o que aconteceu, não estava em seu estado normal. Fora que no fim, nós dois nos sacrificamos no Muros das lamentações, como irmãos.

- Causei dor à você e sofrimento ao seu irmão, fora que levantei meu punho a Atena mais de uma vez! - o encarou. - Não deveria ter voltado, deveria ter ficado naquele lugar.

- Nenhuma pessoa que se arrependa de seus atos merece aquele lugar Saga, você está arrependido, então está tudo bem. - levantou-se e ergueu a mão. - Lembra quando recebemos nossas armaduras? Juramos que iriamos proteger todos os que nos são importantes, nós dois juntos, como irmãos. O Saga de agora é o mesmo Saga que fez essa promessa. Eu sei disso.

- Eu mudei, Aioros.

- Todos nós mudamos. - continuou com o braço estendido. - Meu irmão ficou valente e corajoso, Milo se tornou um homem, Aldebaran está mais alto que nós dois juntos, Mu não é mais tímido como antes, Camus agora fala grego melhor que a gente, o Shaka aprendeu a sorrir, Máscara nos aceitou como amigos, Afrodite não é mais Narciso, Shura deixou de ser anti social. Eu não sou mais afobado como antes. E você... você lidou com problemas que nenhum de nós pode imaginar. Mas você ainda é você, meu respeito por você não mudou.

Saga refletiu em silêncio as palavras ditas. Sabia de todos os seus pecados cometidos e pensados. De fato, estava arrependido, mas esse arrependimento não anulava seu pecado nem traria de volta todos aqueles que se foram por suas ambições. Não sentia mais o ódio ou a raiva de antes, mas sentia compaixão, ternura e amor. Sim, ele era o antigo Saga de Gêmeos, por mais doloroso e complicado que fosse. Olhou para Aioros e apertou sua mão, derramando uma lágrima.

_**Casa de Capricornus**_

- Isso é ridículo, eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro!

- Pare de reclamar e coma logo!

- Vou comer quando parar de me tratar como criança!

- Eu já disse e vou repetir só mais uma vez. - uma veia saltava da testa de Shina. - Você acabou de voltar do mundo dos mortos, não pode beber álcool!

Shura e Shina estavam travando uma verdadeira guerra na casa de Capricórnio. Enquanto o capricorniano desejava beber vinho, a amazona se negava a dar, por motivos mais que óbvios, mas é claro que o espanhol não acataria as ordens, ainda mais vinda de uma amazona de prata, além do mais era espanhol. Embora estivesse difícil a continuar com aquela birra de comer apenas quando fosse entregue uma taça de vinho, pois o cheiro e a aparência da comida estavam realmente deliciosos. O forte aroma de café fresco invadia o quarto, juntamente com o cheiro das várias tostadas quentes com tomates e manteiga, e doces madrilenas. **(10)**

- Você está ficando verde de fome, por que não para de agir feito um moleque e come de uma vez? - Shina realmente estava muito impaciente, afinal, ficara horas tentando preparar algo que o espanhol gostasse de comer.

- Traga um copo de vinho, e eu como!

- Ai, mas que ódio! - Shina se levantou da cadeira e virou-se para a porta. - Eu trago, seu birrento! - e bateu a porta com força.

Shura riu. Mesmo vivendo por tantos anos na Grécia, nunca perdeu o costume espanhol de beber vinho em todas as refeições. Olhou ao redor de seu quarto, sua casa. A cama larga tinha como cabeceira a grande janela, agora aberta, dando passagem para os últimos raios de Sol, a frente da cama havia um grande armário com dois belos bodes entalhados em cada porta, ao lado da cama tinha uma mesa, onde estavam várias fotos e cartas da Espanha, e uma cadeira. Acima da porta de mogno havia seu maior tesouro, e que faz questão de tê-la sempre por perto. Um bela espada de toureiro, cujo punho era vermelho vivo, o gume era finíssimo e a bainha era grande, outrora pertencera à seu pai, mas que agora era sua.

Depois de tudo que passara, era um alívio poder estar em sua casa novamente, era um alívio até discutir com a amazona de cobra, alívio por saber que não estaria mais sofrendo naquela prisão de morte. Embora, soubesse que merecia todo aquele inferno. Matara seu melhor amigo e traíra muitos outros, fora que levantou seu punho contra Atena.

Tinha dívidas que deveriam ser acertadas. Com Atena, Aioros e Aioria.

- Por que está com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou? Se reclamar da minha comida vai leva uma no meio da cara, _español_.

- Não foi na... da... - Shura olhou para o copo que ela trazia nas mãos e arregalou os olhos. - MAS QUE DROGA É ESSA! - era um minúsculo copo, provavelmente um steinhager com uma quantidade de no máximo um dedo de algo que lembrava vinho tinto.

- Seu vinho e pare de gritar. - colocou o copo na bandeja. - Pronto, aqui está e se você não comer Atena vai ter o trabalho de arranjar um novo cavaleiro de capricórnio, pode ter certeza.

Shura ia retrucar, mas foi impedido pelo cheiro da comida somado com o barulho de seu estômago. Bebeu o resquício de álcool que havia no copo e mordeu um grande pedaço da tostada, estava muito bom, mas claro que seu orgulho não permitiria dizer isso para Shina. Durante algum tempo se alimentou em silêncio, até que a amazona disse:

- Não se martirize pelo o que aconteceu no passado, ninguém te culpa pelo o ocorrido. - era óbvio o que ele sentia, qualquer um poderia saber, e mesmo sendo a dura Shina de cobra, não poderia ficar quieta enquanto o amigo se remoía por culpa e sofrimento.

O capricorniano se surpreendeu com as palavras, mas ainda assim, era difícil de encarar as coisas desse jeito.

- _Gracias -_sorriu, cansado e triste.

**_Casa de Aquarius_**

"Está quente demais".

Aquilo era mentira, claro que a Grécia era conhecida por suas elevadas temperaturas do verão, mas naquele momento o inverno era a estação presente por todo o território Europeu, afinal estavam no mês de janeiro, e suas médias não chegavam a ser superiores á dezesseis graus. Mas para Camus, aquilo era o verão quente e derretedor, capaz de tira-lo de seus sonos mais profundos. Embora fosse agradecido por ter sido despertado, pois em seu sono, tivera mais pesadelos do que sonhos. Ser tido como traidor era o mínimo de poderiam chamá-lo depois de tudo que fez, mas ter sido alvo do ódio e ira de seus companheiros, ou melhor, irmãos era um sentimento devastador. Ainda se lembrava das palavras de seu melhor amigo, Milo:

_"Amigo, por que me traiu?" **(11)**_

Este fora seu maior martírio, mesmo após a morte. Sua mente não se arrependia de ter feito o que fez. Tudo o que fez foi o o intuito de ajudar Atena, recuperando sua sagrada armadura. Mas seu coração não ouvia a parte racional da situação, apenas a parte emocional.

Quem diria? Ele que sempre se gabara por ser o homem sem sentimentos, estava agora afogado em mágoas. Ele, que sempre se achara superior aos sentimentos, estava agora completamente esmagado pela força das emoções.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta pesada ser aberta. E de lá, uma figura alta e loira saiu.

- Mestre, o senhor acordou? - murmurou Hyoga, com uma bela travessa nas mãos, recheada de croissants dourados, geleia de algo que lembrava framboesa, várias cerejas estavam dispostas ao lado de uma grande jarra com um suco vermelho, provavelmente de morangos doces, afinal, o inverno é a época dos mais suculentos morangos. O cheiro estava bom.

- Hyoga? O que está fazendo aqui? - Camus tentou desencostar-se da cabeceira entalhada com uma bela mulher segurando uma jarra, mas estava sem forças, voltando a encostar.

- Trouxe comida, precisa se alimentar. - sorriu e depositou a bandeja na pequena mesa. - O senhor está se sentindo bem?

- Sim, eu acho. - disse mais para si do que para o pupilo.

- Nem parece o senhor falando. - comentou para a parte do "eu acho", para logo em seguida começar a baixar a temperatura do quarto com seu cosmo. - Está quente, não é?

- Sim. - disse evasivamente, ainda pensando em sua reflexão. - Que dia é hoje?

- Dia dez de janeiro de dois mil e doze. Sol em capricórnio, lua em gêmeos e...

- Lua na fase nova. - completou e fechou os olhos. - Estávamos mortos desde seis de dezembro?

- Sim... - não o encarou, sabia que seu mestre havia dado sua vida para que aprendesse a seguir em frente, mas ainda assim, Camus fora como um pai para ele.

- Mas para mim, estou morto à quanto tempo? - falava consigo mesmo - Quatro anos, não? Afinal a batalha do Santuário foi em 2008. Muitas coisas se passaram não? - finalmente olhou para o cavaleiro de cisne, que o fitava em silencio, afinal, sabia do jeito de Camus em decifrar coisas sozinho. Hyoga confirmou com a cabeça. - Acredito que ainda esteja com meu corpo de vinte anos. - olhou para as mãos - Quatro anos se passaram. Talvez seja tarde, entretanto - desviou seus olhos para o jovem. - Sinto muito. Pode me perdoar?

Hyoga arregalou os olhos. Embora a voz do mestre fosse fria e impassível, com sempre fora, havia uma grande tristeza em seus olhos azuis gelados, uma tristeza capaz de derreter toda a sua pose de um homem que perdeu os sentimentos, e transformá-lo em uma junção de culpa, medo e infelicidade. Vê-lo daquele jeito era terrível.

- Mestre, por favor, não diga isso! Não há o que ser perdoado!

- Diga isso ao meu passado.

- Mestre - olhou fundo em seus olhos. - Se não fosse o senhor, Saga, Shura, Mdm ou Afrodite, jamais saberíamos como conseguir a sagrada armadura de Atena. Tudo o que fizeram foi por ela, e ninguém os culpa.

Camus calou-se por alguns instantes, analisando profundamente o pupilo, para então suavizar o olhar.

- De fato, você cresceu. - deu um pequeno sorriso.

_**Casa de **__**Piscis**_

O cheiro doce das rosas invadia o local. Doce, doce cheiro, tão suave que acalmava os sonhos de qualquer um. Apesar de praticamente todo Santuário tivesse sido destruído na guerra, o jardim de rosas da décima segunda casa permaneceu intacto, mas mais do que nunca aquele jardim estava florido.

Talvez por alegria por ter seu dono de volta, ou talvez porque o coração do dono das rosas não era mais rude, arrogante ou orgulhoso, mas sim tão belo quanto o seu rosto. A morte não é um lugar agradável, não para aqueles que tanto pecaram em vida com soberba e luxúria, sim a morte muda o coração das pessoas. Prova maior disso é o cavaleiro de Peixes Afrodite, ou melhor, Gustavv. Este a muito já acordara com o cheiro suave do chá verde juntamente com as Knäckbröd frescas que Shun trazia, agora estava sentado confortavelmente em sua cama, cuja cabeceira haviam carpas entalhadas nadando. **(12/13)**

- Me pergunto onde está seu espelho. - disse Shun, entrando no quarto. - Não está em parte alguma da casa. Será que foi destruído na guerra?

- Deixe isso para lá, Andrômeda. - Afrodite bebericou da xícara de porcelana. - Me quarto até fica melhor sem aquela coisa enorme.

- Mas não é importante pra você?

- Correção: Era importante. Não preciso de espelhos para saber que estou bonito. - acomodou-se melhor nos travesseiros. - Além disse, eu sei que Atena deu um fim adequado ao meu espelho.

- Se você diz... Suas rosas estão muito bonitas. - disse Shun, que estava de frente para a janela que dava para o jardim, olhando maravilhado.

- Sim, isso é realmente incrível, estamos no inverno e naturalmente elas não deveriam estar tão floridas. Mas acho que não devo ficar surpreso com esse tipo de coisa, depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- Como você se sente?

- Nem eu sei direito. - mordeu um damasco seco. - Estou mais preocupado de como os outros vão reagir quando derem por si.

- Que quer dizer?

- Levantar o punho para a pessoa que juramos proteger. Vestir sapuris de Hades. Comer o pão que o diabo amaçou depois que morremos. Me preocupa como Saga e os outros vão aguentar tudo isso. Eu estou bem, mas é porque sou pisciano. - sorriu fracamente. - Máscara também tem seu próprio jeito rude de lidar com as coisas. Mas Saga, Camus e Shura... a coisa é diferente com esses três.

- Afrodite? - Shun sabia que não deveria ter perguntado, mas estava curioso demais. - Como era o lugar onde estavam?

O cavaleiro de peixes o olhou meneando a cabeça.

- Um lugar escuro. Sem esperança, apenas solidão. Era úmido e frio. Nós não conseguíamos nos comunicar, mas podíamos enxergar um ao outro. No entanto, eu tenho quase certeza de que ouvia alguém dizer "Vai começar"... Tavez eu estivesse ficando louco. - riu.

Shun, que se lembrou dos sonhos que Apola havia contado, abriu a boca para perguntar se haviam sombras, mas nesse exato momento o cosmo de Atena se elevou e sua voz pode ser ouvida em todas as casas zodiacais:

_"Todos os cavaleiros de ouro que se encontrarem dispostos, se dirijam à Sala do Mestre"._

.

.

.

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**Observações:**_

**_1-_** "Balep korku" é um tipo de pão frito; "Khabse" é uma espécie de bolacha, ambos são pratos típicos da culinária do Tibete.

_**2-**_ Gonçalves Dias foi um poeta brasileiro que compôs o poema "Canção do Exílio" em 1843. Parte de seu poema foi incorporado no Hino Nacional do Brasil.

_**3- **_Giovanni é nome verdadeiro de Máscara da Morte, e pertence à escritora "Krika Haruno" (obrigada).

_**4- **_No mangá "Episódio G", Aioria come maçãs em formato de coelhos.

_**5- **_Shakyamuni é um dos nomes de Buda, e é o nome verdadeiro do Shaka.

**_6-_**A primeira frase que Buda cita pertence ao livro "1984" de George Orwell. A segunda frase é o que o próprio Buda diz à Shaka, no episodio 09 (Além do Orgulho) em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Hades - A Saga do Santuário.

_**7- **_A Índia foi colonia da Inglaterra, que tem o costume de misturar leite ao chá. Shka é indiano com muitos traços físicos ingleses (a cor da pele, dos olhos e dos cabelos).

_**8- **_Sage e Hakurei foram os antigos cavaleiros de Câncer e Altar, respectivamente na guerra anterior a 1743 em Lost Canvas.

_**9- **_"Tiganopsomo" é um outro tipo de pão frito; "Melitzanosalata" é uma pasta de berinjela, ambos são pratos típicos da culinária da Grécia.

_**10- **_Os espanhóis possuem o costume de acompanhar as refeições principais com vinho.

_**11- **_A frase de Milo foi dita no episódio 11 (O Abalo do Santuário) em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Hades - A Saga do Santuário.

_**12- **_Gustavv é o nome verdadeiro de Afrodite, e pertence à escritora "Krika Haruno" (obrigada).

_**13- **_"Knäckbröd" é um pão tradicional da Escandinávia.

_**~O~o~O~**_

_**27/04/2015**_

_Aaaaai gente, Mil perdões! De verdade! Mas março e abril foram corridos demais! Desculpem toda essa demora!_

_Vocês estão gostando? O capítulo tá confuso? Ficou grande demais? Se ficou muito grande, então desculpa, mas tinha coisa demais pra colocar em um só capitulo!_

_Espero que continuem acompanhando!_

_E eu ainda estou na busca de uma Beta, por isso, desculpem (também) os eventuais erros gramaticais!_

**_Dili Lilma: _**_Obrigada, você foi a única pessoa que comentou no outro capítulo! Esse também te agradou? :P_

_Eu fico por aqui!_

_Beijos e boa semana!_

_Obs: Mais alguém está viciado/a em Soul of Gold? *-*_


End file.
